The Flames of Lust
by Paradox en Vogue
Summary: Naruto gets dragged to Hell by Kurama after unexpectedly dying. The power of lust was something he had never been exposed to, and just who is this Prince of Lust who wants his soul? Yaoi (Male x Male pairing)
1. The Prince of Lust

**Author Notes: **Hey everyone! I know it's been a long time since I posted a story, but I got a sudden burst of inspiration and wrote this over the course of a few hours. Be warned it's pretty graphic and it runs into some S&M and supernatural themes. Enjoy. I think it's very good reading.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**********************$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%%%%%################## **

Naruto was dazed, his mind and vision foggy as he woke up, but he wasn't anywhere familiar. He was, suspended midair, in fact standing up vertically, his arms and legs spread eagle and shackled down on a stone cross. "What the? What the heck? Argh!" The blond struggled against his bonds furiously, but there wasn't the tiniest budge in the metal shackles or in the cross itself. "Crap what's going on?!" he yelled, straining his right arm as hard as he could, twisting his body in hope he could maybe slip his hand through the metal ring. Nothing but a sore wrist and burning muscles greeted him at the end, and he slumped, genuinely scared. Then he noticed his body was bare but for a black cloth wrapped around his hips, held together at his side by a small brass hook. "What is this place? Where am I? Damn it someone answer me!"

"You've finally woken up," came a rich baritone voice, echoing around the room. Naruto looked around as best he could, noticing he was in a bare, stone room, the ceiling several feet above him, and the floor in front of him bare as well. The room was longer than it was wide, two torches sitting on the far wall on either side of an entryway. He heard footsteps echoing from what must have been a hallway through the opening, the owner getting nearer. "You've been asleep more than three days, Naruto," the voice spoke, somehow sounding so close.

"Three, three days?" the blond asked. "Who are you? What is this place? Let me off this damn thing you bastard! When my friends get here you're gonna wish you were dead!" Chuckling, low laughing, was the only response, Naruto's blood going icy in his veins.

"It seems you don't remember," the voice spoke. The steps got closer and closer, and then a figure walked into the entryway, a man with long, crimson hair, glowing red eyes, six whiskers running over his cheeks. He was wearing an elegant red and gold robe around his body and wooden sandals on his feet, with said feet sporting ten sharp, black claws. In fact, the man's hands were also clawed.

"Who, who are you?" Naruto asked, feeling a familiar pit in his stomach. Those eyes…he knew those eyes.

"Death makes one's mind foggy for a little while," the man spoke back. "Don't you remember me?"

"K-K-Kyuubi," Naruto breathed, shaking fearfully knowing just what was standing in front of him. The redhead smirked, his gleaming white fangs becoming visible as he clapped his hands.

"Well done," the man spoke. Suddenly a fox tail appeared, splitting into nine before Naruto's eyes, and then two furry ears appeared atop Kyuubi's head. "You never knew I had a human form. Drink it all in…"

"Kyuubi, how are you free? You said death… Did I die?" the terrified boy asked. He was seventeen. How could he be dead? What had happened?

"Dead, present tense," Kyuubi replied, his previous vessel's face going ashen grey, Naruto feeling sick to his stomach. "You were poisoned in your sleep, not a bad way to go actually, pretty painless. You're dead as a door nail."

"So all dead…end up here?" Naruto asked, still not quite having come to terms with his circumstances. Who had wanted him dead so badly? Kyuubi chuckled lowly, a frightening chill rolling over Naruto's body.

"No, only some souls end up here. You're in Hell Naruto." The blond went white in fear and confusion.

"No, no no no no no… How? What did I do to end up in Hell? Oh God what did I do wrong? I always protected my comrades and my village! I know I was a troublemaker for a few years, but Hell? Why?" he asked, panting and driving himself nuts with fear.

"Calm down Naruto," Kyuubi opened, his gaze showing a hint of sympathy. "You didn't get here on your own. You died with a demon prince sealed inside your soul. I brought you here. But you have nothing to fear. You ended up in a nice part of Hell. No flames, no melting and smoking flesh, no blood, no boiling lake of sulfur, no eternally fighting, none of the stuff most humans hear about. You have come to my arena: the Circle of Lust."

"Lust?" Naruto asked, feeling relieved by the news, but also confused. "You mean, like Pervy Sage and his research?"

"Well, that's part of it. Jiraiya was more restrained than you may think. He stuck to being a peeping Tom. In the Circle of Lust, we explore all sorts of pleasures and beauties. I'm looking at one right now in fact." Naruto blushed and gasped in shock, and then he began to struggle again. "Naruto, my true name is Kurama. You're going to remember that, because soon you're going to beg me to make you my mate."

"Mate? What the fuck are you talking about?!" Naruto yelled. "Let me go Kurama! I shouldn't be here!" The redhead shook his head and smirked.

"Oh you silly human boy. Fuck is the key word. You're going to beg me to make you my mate. You're going to beg me to fuck you and mark you as mine." Naruto gawked and growled.

"In your dreams you pervert! Let me off this thing so I can kick your damn fox ass!" he yelled. Kurama chuckled.

"Feisty as always. Naruto you are a completely virgin male, and you have never even touched yourself. To be seventeen and be completely innocent is a novel concept. In Hell we don't care what gender you are. In the Circle of Lust all that matters is who is dominant and who is submissive. Sex is sex. And very soon you're going to forget what it meant to be human." Suddenly the room changed, the bare, stone walls and floor covered in soft crimson materials, glowing orbs lining the walls as lights, the air becoming warm. Kurama sat down in a heavy chair, the frame made of gold and the seat and back padded in blood-red leather. He grinned at the sight of his vessel bathed in gold and red light, snarling at him and struggling against his bonds. "I realize you will continue to struggle regardless of what I say, but you won't be getting off that cross without my permission. In the Circle of Lust I have unbreakable control. In the end I will break your will to oppose me, and while it will be entertaining to watch you struggle against that process, I will offer you the chance to surrender yourself. Just let me take you and mark you now and we can move on to more important business."

"Bite me Kurama!" Naruto yelled, straining even harder than before.

"In time Naruto, in time," the fox-man mused. "Oh well, I gave you the chance. Since you won't listen to reason, you'll just have to break slowly like the rest, reduced to a lusting animal and begging for mercy." Kurama snapped his fingers, and while Naruto continued to struggle, he felt another presence begin to pervade the air, and while he was distracted, the shadows in the room began to morph and bend, stretching toward Kurama, separating from the objects to which they belonged, Naruto's own doing the same. Slowly the shadows condensed, becoming an inky but fluid, shifting form on the floor, and then to the blond's surprise it began to stretch into the air, becoming a three-dimensional being, solid black but see-through. It morphed into the shape of a man, and then it changed to look like a shadow copy of Kurama. The demon stretched his hand forward into the being, whispering words in a language, hissing words which terrified Naruto in ways he didn't understand. He could feel the danger increasing, and his struggles continued to strengthen. "Don't go easy on him," Kurama spoke, chuckling darkly and expectantly. He removed his hand from the shadow, and then it began to step forward towards Naruto, slowly and eerily.

"You won't get away with this Kurama! I won't give you what you want! Damn it break!" Naruto yelled. The being was getting closer, but the whiskered teen made no progress, and the shadow stopped, standing and staring at him from less than a foot away. Naruto panted, terror on his face, and both of them were still. Then the shadow rose a foot and a half into the air, rising up to meet the blond at eye level, floating a few inches closer. "Get away from me," Naruto growled, the shadow not slowing at all, its hands stretching forward. "Kurama damn it let me go!" The shadowy hands set down on his clothed hips, one hand gripping the cloth, and the other undoing the clasp holding it over Naruto's lower regions. The black cloth fell away, the shadow quickly tossing it back to his master, Kurama catching it easily. Naruto began to cry as he realized his hopeless situation, staring angrily into the shadow's eyes. One shadowy hand slowly lifted into the air towards his chest, and Naruto grit his teeth. "Don't you dare touch me," he growled. "How can this be happening to me?" The hand which laid flat on his breast felt totally solid, and oddly warm.

The shadow smiled evilly, and then Naruto gasped as the hand on his chest roughly squeezed him. Suddenly his mouth was filled with the shadow, a tentacle stretching from the mouth of the creature, and the entire head of the creature disappearing. Naruto groaned and thrashed his head as his jaw was pushed open, not wide enough to hurt, but with an unyielding force. He couldn't bite down, couldn't press his lips back together. It was like a bar of oddly warm steel was suddenly taking residence in his mouth.

"This creature is a special thing Naruto," Kurama spoke up. "It is given form by the shadows of other objects, and it is infused with the will of its master. A shadow can bend to any angle or shape, which makes it the perfect medium to use for this. If I infuse it with even a taste of the lust in my mind, it can learn to infuse its victims with the same lust. It's a favorite creation of mine, and it's the reason so many give in to me, just as you will soon." Naruto yelled in anger, but he was cut off as the shadow in his mouth stretched forward, pushing down into his throat and cutting off his ability to breathe as his body twitched in fear. He began to gag and retch, and then the creature did something akin to stinging him inside his throat. There was a quick pinch, and then warmth and a small numbness spread up to the roof of his mouth. His gag reflex was effectively silenced, and then suddenly Naruto felt air being pumped into his chest, and then it was sucked out. How? Just how was this possible? "I spent many many weeks perfecting it, like teaching it how to let you breathe. That tube in your mouth is a two-way path to bring you air and let you exhale. Just breathe like normal." Naruto's piercing blue eyes locked on Kurama's red ones, and he willed as much fury at the fox-man as he could muster. "That angry look won't last long. When you're ready to give up, just nod your head a few times."

Naruto thrashed his head to the left in an effort to dislodge the shadow, but it just stretched, remaining as fit as before. He saw tendrils all over the shadow being beginning to appear, like so many blades approaching his bare front. He groaned and thrashed, afraid of the oncoming pain. As the tendrils began to touch his chest, he felt warmth spread over his skin, and that warmth spread as the tendrils made contact all the way down his abs, more and more of them stretching out toward his arms and legs, even some moving to his groin and thighs. His entire body began to heat up, and then the tendrils all began to move, small, hot circles being drawn all over his body, the circles moving, eerily and slowly moving around.

"It's searching for your sensitive nerve spots. And after it finds those, things start to pick up." Naruto groaned and tried to flex and keep the creature from doing what his captor explained. Within a few moments he realized that effort was futile, three tendrils on either side of his waist now focusing and more forcefully pressing against his flesh, Naruto admittedly feeling pleasurable tingles going up his body. He began to sweat with his entire body being pumped with heat, and with his muscles slowly beginning to exhaust, his struggles lessened and lessened. With more tendrils finding more vulnerable places on his body, he was also starting to lose his sense of danger and fear, but his humiliation was growing. "So, ready to give in?" Kurama asked, getting a snarl and growl in reply. "Just asking. My shadow must really like you. He's taking his time." Naruto blushed, but damn how could that fox-man just sit there smirking and staring without giving a care?

Two larger tendrils stretched toward Naruto's muscled chest, setting down and spiraling around his nipples before beginning to dump warmth into his body like the rest. They slowly constricted and loosened, squeezing him and rubbing him. It admittedly did feel pleasant, but like Hell was Naruto going to let that affect him. Those black appendages scoping out his inner thighs finally began finding their marks, and now his lower body began to echo with the same tingling, warmth, and pleasure as his upper body. The heat growing in his groin area was beginning to make him really sweat, his panting becoming heavier. Still more tendrils went down his legs and over his arms, and truly the former jinchuuriki was at the mercy of this shadow which was filling him with unnatural warmth and was making his whole body tingle and shiver in pleasure. "Remember what I said," Kurama spoke to his shadow pet. "Don't go easy on him." Suddenly at every sensitive spot on his body, Naruto felt a sharp pinch, him quaking and yelling at the sudden pain. A short minute passed without a single movement from the shadow, and then Naruto felt his muscles relaxing, and he felt his body temperature continue to rise, his heart rate increasing.

"It'll only be a couple more moments Naruto," Kurama opened, "but I figure a warning is fair. What my creation just did was inject you with a potent cocktail of muscle relaxants, stimulants, and drugs which will make every nerve in your body hypersensitive, to both pain _and_ pleasure. You're about to take the first plunge. Let's see how you do. Just remember, when you're ready to give up, just give me a few nods." Naruto began to growl in reply, but suddenly all those tendrils began moving at once, and he threw his head back with an open cry of pleasure. How? How was it possible? His whole body was white hot, every one of his sensitive spots sending extreme signals of pleasures to his unfamiliar brain. He'd never even gotten a massage. This was just insane! "Oooo I think he likes it. Give him another shot before you have your fun." The stop in motion let Naruto collect himself for a few brief moments, but this time when the micro-thin tips pierced his flesh, still not even a pinprick of blood to be found, the pain was much more intense, Naruto groaning and shaking, a tear slipping from his right eye.

The tendrils remained inside his body, but above the skin they split in half, going back to stimulating Naruto's body. The blond moaned around the appendage in his throat and mouth, shivering and flexing in some effort to reduce the overstimulation. It was of course no use, the black tentacles like tongues savoring his flesh and driving his untrained mind wild. Without warning his nether regions began to wake, his soft maleness beginning to swell with hormone-drowned blood. As he was stimulated from head to toe his manhood went stiffer and stiffer, standing proud and ready in a few moments. "Not bad for a human, but we'll have to enhance that," Kurama mused. "Remove his pubic hair." Naruto whipped his sight to the demon in surprise and fear. Exactly what was the creature going to do? Pull them out one by one? The accentuated pain would be terrible! Five tendrils stretched forward from the less human looking shadow, each stabbing him in a sensitive area, one in each side of his scrotum, one above the root of his hardened shaft, and one on each side of his groin. The pain was greater than before, and whatever the tendrils injected made his insides sore. They pumped more chemicals into him for several long moments, and then a shadowy hand stretched forward and literally wiped his blond curls away, them painlessly separating from his body. Every single pubic hair on his groin, manhood, and balls was removed in a surprising display. "Good, much better. Resume."

All but the tendril above the base of Naruto's shaft pulled out, and the two at his balls grew in size before carefully wrapping around his vulnerable jewels, massaging them with a calm but direct precision, making Naruto's cock eagerly twitch. Naruto moaned, his entire body so over stimulated, him feeling so good… "Ready to give in to me Naruto?" Kurama asked. When the blond looked this time, the redhead was stark naked, him sitting lewdly with his head propped up sideways by his arm resting on the chair, his entire front on display with his tails spread and flowing in the air behind him. Naruto blushed but growled in reply. "Alright then. No mercy." The shadow hand from before stretched forward and wrapped around Naruto's twitching dick, changing from being a hand to being some sort of translucent tube. Naruto panted as the tendrils on his body all stopped, and he felt the tube around his maleness change on the inside, becoming slick with who knew what, the shape changing in some ways, and an encompassing pressure now holding him all around. It was warm, hot even, and when it began to move, pushing down towards the base of his maleness, Naruto's entire body quaked as he yelled his previously unthinkable pleasure, his head whipping back, him bucking his hips into the tight, slick heat. "It's so easy to get you humans horny…" Kurama mused, licking his lips.

Naruto's fingers curled and twitched as the shadow began to work on him, slowly encompassing his entire manhood from head to root in slick, tight heat. "Da-Damn it!" the blond exclaimed, muffled as he was. "Ungh, move!" The shadow lost more of its human shape as it moved forward, making a band and holding Naruto down against the cross before slowly pulling itself up his twitching dick. "Aaaaaangh oh God!" The pleasure was an insane overload, and his body was so warm and tired… He couldn't take it! How had he never known he could feel like this? He shivered and trembled as the implement moved up the last couple inches of his manhood, releasing him to the air, the flesh glistening with a partially blue coating. It must have been whatever was making that thing slick. He was shamelessly twitching, and admittedly he wanted more.

"I see you're enjoying yourself," Kurama spoke up again. "I can see it on your face and everywhere on your trembling body. You've never fathomed anything so good," he rolled on, standing up and beginning to walk over. "But, and this may make no sense given your current situation, it can be even better." Naruto gave him a look of shock as he groaned and questioned the demon, Kurama only a few feet from him. "Every Circle of Hell has a flame, one for each sin. Lust is special though. It tortures the soul without causing pain on its own, and in fact it can be the single greatest source of pleasure in all of existence. Slowly this beast is going to fan the embers inside you into a roaring fire of pleasure and lust, and you are going to lose the ability to say no to pleasure, regardless of who provides it." Naruto still managed to stare him down hard and try to tell him off, but Kurama was far from done. "Let him speak." The shadow tentacle in his mouth and throat didn't pull out, but it shrank down to a thin line, the blond maneuvering his sore jaw.

"I might be new to this, but you're out of your mind if you think I'm gonna let some demon prince who dragged me to Hell fuck me, especially a guy you perverted fox!" Naruto yelled. Kurama shook his head with a knowing smirk.

"Well this hard, twitching, and now dripping cock of yours," he began as he stepped closer, a clawed hand rising with frightening precision, "is going to make you a slave to lust, make you so desperate to be let go…" The clawed fingers wrapped around the pulsing shaft, Naruto uneasy. "…You really will beg to become my mate. Now, I'm giving you one last chance before my creation-"

"No!" Naruto yelled, wishing he could punch the demon across the face. The demon smirked, squeezing his previous jailor's manhood, bringing his palm up to the head and squeezing before slowly, agonizingly slowly, passing his hand over the highly sensitized flesh, Naruto groaning and biting his lip, wishing he could buck and speed up the contact. He was starting to get desperate for more complete pleasure. His body knew something he didn't. He pulsed and twitched in Kurama's grip, and he was thankful once the contact ended. The redhead removed his hand and took a quick look before licking it clean, Naruto blushing at the sight.

"You have a strong will for a human, Naruto, but you've never been exposed to sex, and there is no one this beast has failed to break. Well, I suppose there's no more use in talking. Hit him again, and pour it on," he spoke to the shadow beast, it immediately growing in his mouth and throat again to the same size as before. The tendrils injected more of the cocktail from earlier and began producing even more heat. After about one minute Naruto saw his vision blur slightly, his heart rate even faster than before. And the thrumming in his manhood was becoming rampant enough to feel with each pulse of his heart. His entire body lit up at once in pleasure as all the tendrils began massaging his sensitive spots, the tentacles around his balls massaging him more vigorously than before. He felt something in the core of his stomach, some mechanism beginning to go taut with each moment with all this stimulation.

As his nipples were more directly stimulated, Naruto groaned and threw his head back, a bead of precum slipping from his body and slowly pulling towards the floor, the thin line it held to snapped, and at last it fell to the soft floor. His whole body was tightening, his mind going nuts with the sensations. The implement began moving towards his stark manhood again, and he smiled knowing it was about to get so good… He felt something coming, some rush he couldn't explain. As the shadow began to take in the head of his maleness he moaned happily, shivering as it slipped so damn slowly down his body. Kurama smirked. His shadow was a perfect master of edging, keeping its victims right on the line before orgasm, but a virgin was too sensitive for that in the current situation. Naruto would quickly learn that pleasurable rush he was seeking would not arrive until the nine-tailed fox-man gave it to him. The tentacles around Naruto's balls slowly pulled the jewels away from his body, and they coiled above them, pulling them taut and squeezing with greater and greater precision and force, and then to Naruto's confusion and dismay a pair of tentacles wrapped tightly around the root of his shaft, and another larger one wrapped all the way around his shaft and sac. The implement kept pressing down against him, his body trembling so harshly. Something was coming. He was so close… Then he felt an almost sickening sensation as something inside the black tube pressed against and then into the slit on his head, some thin, hot, slick, uncomfortable thing slipping into his shaft and worming deep inside. Then right at his base he felt some internal pressure form, and then the motion stopped.

The tendrils all over his body continued their work, and the blond groaned and groaned, desperate for something he couldn't explain. It was like this for two agonizing minutes, and then the shadow creature tightened its hold on Naruto's shaft before beginning to move the implement faster than before. Naruto threw his head back and tried to buck, but he was held down by the creature, but he could feel it. He was right there… An open yell of pleasure escaped him as he went over the edge, his whole body quaking and tossing around. His entire shaft became suddenly more sensitive, it flexing harshly, as though trying to push something out of him. It felt so good, but then the pulling in Naruto's balls seemed to increase, him feeling suddenly sore, and the pressure at the base of his cock increased. The thrumming in his dick was beginning to feel sore the entire way up. Suddenly his bath of pleasure became an equally uncomfortable sensation, and the groans became audibly more telling of discomfort.

"You like it Naruto?" Kurama called. "Orgasm denial taken to a level humans can only dream of. Normally you would cum when you reach the peak you just did, your seed spurting out of you in a storm of pleasure, your family jewels holding tight right against your body, your erection softening and returning the borrowed blood to your body. I'm sure you're feeling a bit of discomfort, right?" The blond shot him a more crazed and desperate look, but it was still visibly angry. "Give up? I can remove the discomfort." His previous vessel groaned and growled and thrashed. "I'll take that as a no. Alright, run the full gambit on him. Usually they don't break on the first go, but just remember Naruto, you can give up at any moment." More drugs flooded the boy's system, and the implement over his shaft began rhythmically moving up and down on him, squeezing and twisting and torturing him with pleasure. Every appendage on his body was stroking him and drowning him in heat and sensation. Kurama watched as one more tendril appeared, reaching down, in-between the blond's legs. "Remember to not loosen him at all. I want him completely virgin when he breaks," Kurama spoke up. Naruto eyed the fox-man oddly, not having a clue as to what he was talking about, but then he felt a thin, hot tendril begin gracing around his asshole, and he panicked even in the storm of pleasure. He had no idea what sex between two males was supposed to be, but now he seriously wanted nothing to do with it. The warm tendril released some sort of hot, slick slime over the area, gently pushing around his pucker, Naruto clenching and trying to pry himself away.

It was sudden and strange, but the micro-thin shadow appendage slipped into him without any resistance, Naruto worried about what was coming. It moved along his inner walls, releasing more slick into him, and then it found its target, the ex-jinchuuriki yelping as it pushed against an unknown spot inside him. "My shadow beast will expose you to having your prostate stimulated, but it will be gentle compared to having a man pounding inside you." Naruto moaned and shivered, the drugs making his vision blur and making his nerves more sensitive than ever. The tendrils across his body began to act again with greater force and speed, squeezing and twisting his nipples, stroking his thighs, and feeling him up in every conceivable way. The implement on his cock stroked faster and faster, the entire shaft lighting up at once, Naruto moaning his pleasure very loudly. Then suddenly in his mouth and throat he felt the first tentacle pushing further inside and then drawing out, the numbness in the back of his mouth starting to die off. For a few moments he was stimulated all over and having his throat invaded, but then the pleasure stopped, and the movement in the large tentacle continued. Naruto groaned and struggled, wishing the pleasure would continue.

"You're going to have to please my creation if you want it to continue its work Naruto. Lick at that tentacle in your mouth, suck on it a bit. Imagine it being your own cock. What would you do to yourself to make it feel good?" Naruto shot him a glare through his dazed eyes, but he wanted the pleasure. The shadow wasn't really alive, and the thing in his mouth was definitely not a dick, so after steeling himself, the blond began to lick at the appendage, and the pleasure returned to him. The thing in his ass was making his manhood twitch with every stroke to what Kurama called his prostate, and he felt his body going taut again. He was beginning to cough as his mouth lost its numbness, and it was making his efforts difficult. "Breathe through your nose Naruto. Relax your throat and breathe deep, hold for a while, and then release and repeat. If you absolutely need it my creation and numb you up again, but you'll want to learn how to deal with this." For what exactly Naruto couldn't fathom. He was not going to become a sex slave, regardless of his current situation. Still, he followed the advice despite his heavily beating heart and sweating body. The tentacle in his throat pushed down farther, and then it pulled all the way up and out of his mouth, Naruto coughing and flexing his stiff jaw, but then he was quickly invaded again, coughing and groaning in discomfort, but he tried to not gag. "Good, and you'll get better at it."

Naruto groaned as his pleasure continued to mount, and then he felt some warm fluid spray into his throat, trickling down to his stomach, his eyes quirking up awkwardly. The tendril in his ass massaged his gland and other nerves more roughly, and soon he was riding up to that peak again. It was just so good. Kurama smirked expectantly as he watched, Naruto shivering as the implement on his cock slowed to an agonizing crawl. More than six minutes of the blond thrashing and trying to gain more friction passed, his cries and demands gaining intensity. He wanted it. He needed to get off. Dear God it just wasn't fair! "Ready to give up?" Kurama called. Naruto groaned and thrashed, but he realized the creature would just keep stroking him this same way for a while, but he was not giving the redhead the satisfaction. "Hmm…" It was another fifteen minutes of this agonizing stroking, the drugs beginning to wear off in the blond's body. He continued sucking and deep-throating the tentacle in his mouth, clenching his ass, and trying to buck into the implement holding him, but nothing he did was quite enough. He wanted mercy, but like Hell was he going to beg. Kurama sighed in annoyance. His vessel did have a strong will, but he was lasting surprisingly well given the circumstances. "Alright I'm done playing nice." The demon stood up and walked up to the shadow mass, a tendril reaching out toward him, Kurama feeding it with much more power than before. Suddenly the implement began to move quickly, very quickly, and within moments Naruto was yelling as another orgasm washed over him.

He cried out as the tube kept moving so quickly along his whole length, the flesh too sensitive for him to withstand, his entire body struggling to end it, and the soreness in his groin and balls only continued to increase. Then a fresh cocktail of drugs made it to his brain, driving him instantly into another orgasm, Naruto crying as his pain and pleasure fought for dominance over each other. More fluid sprayed down his throat, and the sensations across his body became even more intense. His vision blurred, and then the blond began to hallucinate. Hot, clawed hands were moving over his body, squeezing his ass. Rough lips and a hot tongue were plundering his mouth. He had his arms wrapped around Kurama's neck, kissing him as clawed hands held his hips, the blond's legs wrapped around his waist. He felt new pleasure in his ass, and he saw himself being subject to Kurama and his desires. Half his brain wanted more, and half wanted to punch the fox-man in the face. Damn it! Kurama's right hand went up to stroke the blond's overly sensitive cock, and both in his vision and in real life he moaned the demon's name. The redhead smirked. It wouldn't be too much longer now. The fire of lust in his previous vessel had been lit.

"Hmm, you're beginning to come loose Naruto," he spoke. "You want me to touch you and fuck you. You're moaning my name." That voice sent wonderful shivers down the blond teen's spine, but he growled and started to break through his hallucination. The tentacle in his mouth shrunk again to let him speak.

"Like, Hell! I won't…give in!" he got out between his panting and his groans. "Torture me all you want. I will not become your mate, or whatever it is you want me to do." He could see and feel the fox-demon's mouth sucking and nipping at his neck, and he arched his stomach off the cross and moaned. It wasn't real! The tentacle in his mouth grew again, and his vision switched to being on his knees, his arms feeling over Kurama's front. He was staring at the demon's proud endowment, drooling, his own untrained hardness twitching at the thought of it being inside him. He was told to suck, and without hesitation he began to kiss the head, licking at it and moaning at the wonderful, salty, arousing taste. Both members leaked precum, Naruto licking it from the demon's slit before going down on him, Kurama laughing and growling in satisfaction, the blond leaking all over the red carpet. It was all in his head! Naruto thrashed and tried to get the tentacle out of his mouth, but he could taste and smell the demon's arousal. It was driving him crazy. The high state of arousal was enough to set him off again, him opening his mouth wider and yelling in pleasure.

The pressure in his groin was beginning to seriously hurt, and the thrumming in his manhood was too. His balls ached, and his entire body knew what it needed, but it was totally unable to finish. Tears rolled from his eyes. He needed it, needed it, but, not from him! Kurama went to sit back down in his chair, his demonic eyes seeing the fire of lust beginning to consume Naruto's mind, his mental defense and will wearing thin. The shadow beast stroked its victim faster and harder, injecting more pleasure drugs and cruelly keeping him from the release he desperately wanted. The tendril in his butt split into many small ones, each searching for sensitive nerve spots, and Naruto saw himself on his hands and knees, panting and moaning like a whore as Kurama thrust into him like a wild animal. The pleasure was deep inside him, and so hot. The slapping of flesh filled his ears, and the feeling of a hot hand on his cock bringing him so much pleasure, and the need to get off was making saying yes so tempting, but no! Naruto's knuckles were going white as he clenched his fists and thrashed. He was breaking. Slowly but surely he was breaking. His whole body was hot and exhausted, and every inch of his skin was being licked by fire and sweet carnal pleasure. Deep in his ass was the same heat and pleasure now, his prostate so happy and hard. The stroking brought on another orgasm, and Naruto's tears increased as the pain mounted. No…

The implement pulled away from him, changing shape and then wrapping just over his head. Then it rapidly began to spin and squeeze over the most sensitive spot on Naruto's body. The most violent spasms yet shook his body, tears streamed down his whiskered face, and he tried to get away from the insanity, but it was hopeless. It stopped and then changed direction, and then the stroking returned. He felt his balls being massaged again, and another hot shot of fluid went down his throat as he weakly sucked and licked at the tentacle in his mouth. How could he be losing his will to fight? It hurt. It hurt so good… This truly was Hell… Again the implement changed, spinning the opposite direction this time. The orgasm it brought on was painfully intense just at the head of Naruto's penis itself, even without the pulling in his balls and the pressure deep inside. He couldn't say yes. He couldn't give in. Kurama saw it. Only one more major helping would be enough, and his beast knew exactly how to do it. The implement changed one more time, this last one an oscillating ring which squeezed about half an inch of length, and it moved in a steady, even rhythm up and down Naruto's pounding erection.

For twenty minutes this was the only pleasure Naruto got, the edging so slow and maddening. The vibrations kept changing, and then the tendril inside his shaft itself began to vibrate as well. No one could have imagined just how profound and strange the sensation was, but it accomplished its task. The teen was dragged up to the edge again over the total course of an hour, the twitching and desperation for the cock to get off on air friction alone was telling. Naruto was crying in need of release but knowing if he did the pain would increase. "Do you give in Naruto?" Kurama asked. The blond weakly shook his head. "Shock him." Suddenly Naruto felt a jolt hit his prostate, and he felt the familiar muscle contractions, but none of the pleasures, and he groaned as his pain increased without any pleasure. "Do you give in?" Again the blond shook his head. "Rrrgh, again…again…again…" With each shock and shake of his head Naruto was driven mad with pain.

His balls absolutely ached. "Stroke him off and shock him." The implement changed shape to the spinning tool, and Naruto needed only a few short seconds to scream in pleasure as one more earth-shattering orgasm washed over him, and the most intense electric shock yet in his ass hit. His mind snapped. It was so much pleasure, so much pain, and yet not the release he needed. No more…no more… He moaned, whined, shivering but otherwise not moving. "Let him speak." The shadow beast shrunk the tendril in the blond's mouth once more, and Naruto took in a few deep breaths, more tears rolling down his face. It wasn't sorrow anymore, but relief. "Do you give in? Will you submit and become my mate?" Naruto's eyes took a while to focus on Kurama's, the demon seeing his soul ravaged by it all.

"Yes, yes please Kurama have mercy!" the teen yelled. "Let me off this thing I beg you! I'll do whatever you want! Just let me finish. It hurts so much…" Kurama began to chuckle darkly and more fiercely than ever.

"They always break in the end, but you did last pretty well. Beast, remove his pain. No need to make my mate to be suffer anymore." Kurama stood up and walked to the shadow, which had already begun soothing Naruto's sore body. He placed his hand on the shadow beast, and it began to glow crimson red. "Your soul is bathed in lust, but it just needs one more helping before I take you. It needs to be exposed to the pure flame of lust. Repeat after me…" Naruto was told the oath he needed to take, and even in his daze he memorized it.

"I, Naruto Uzumaki, commit myself to the sin of lust. My body is a temple to the pleasures of the flesh, and my soul is a testament against discipline in sex. I seek out the carnal desires and acts without discrimination, and I am a servant of my body as it is a servant to the pleasures and desires of my mind in the bodies of others. I commit myself to tempting man into the word and fires of lust with my body and heart. I am a servant of lust. I am lust. Amen." Kurama grinned from ear to ear and passed his full lust into the shadow, it lighting in blood-red fire, and then that fire was injected directly into every part of Naruto's body at once. He flexed and thrashed as his body intensely heated up, his mind filling with images of every sexual act ever imagined, his cock twitching in desire, him smiling as his soul rotted with the depravity. Kurama watched with his demonic vision as Naruto's soul twisted and screamed inside its vessel, darkening, being invaded by the pure sin of lust, and when Naruto's entire body was wreathed in pleasurable red flames which he readily accepted, his soul lost its humanity, contorting into a beastly thing inside him, and then the fire began to dissipate, the blond moaning and shivering. "Good, you have accepted your role in Hell." The cross faded away, the naked blond gently coming to the floor and being set on his knees by the shadow, none of the tendrils yet separating. Kurama nodded to the shadow, and more lust fire was pushed into the blond, albeit much more slowly.

"Ungh, Kurama…so good…" he moaned, his hands wandering over his body. He saw his erection and took hold, stroking himself several times and temptingly licking his lips. The shadow pulled his hands away, and Naruto whimpered as he looked up to the fox-demon, Kurama's eyes staring down at him happily and lustily. "I need it Kurama…"

"Yes, but not yet Naruto," the fox-man spoke. "You have accepted your role serving me, but before you are rewarded you must begin training. You must learn to apply the knowledge I have given you, and you will begin by servicing your master." Naruto lowered his gaze to Kurama's groin, and instantly his eyes lit up in glee and desire. He felt the need to release be quickly replaced by the need to serve. It was a beautiful cock, so large and long and hard, and so beautifully nested in a forest of dark red curls. "Come," the fox-man ushered as he began walking back to his golden chair. Naruto followed on all fours, the floor soft on his knees and hands. Kurama sat down on the edge of his chair, it changing into a lounging shape as he opened his legs and invited Naruto forward. The blond was drooling and licking his lips. Every fiber of his being was consumed with the idea of worshipping his master, but as he crawled up and sat on his knees not inches away, Kurama stopped him.

"Remember, keep your teeth away from the head, use your tongue, and breathe through your nose. Suck me and worship me, but when I am to release, you will accept every drop into your mouth, and you will not swallow. I require the seed you extract."

"Yes, master. I live to serve you," Naruto replied. Kurama laid back and exposed himself, and Naruto put his hands on the redhead's body, admiring it and feeling it. He had never touched another, and his master's body was so powerful but so lithe and flexible, and his arousal was so large and potent, his heavy testicles swollen with his demonic cum. With a mouth full of drool brought on from the view he had, Naruto immediately brought the glorious tip into him, moaning at the lust-inducing taste, the flat of his tongue pressing and stroking the underside and slit, Kurama grinning and savoring the willing and happy service. "Master tastes amazing, makes me burn with more lust."

"For now, less speech and more serving Naruto. You have much to learn, but thank you. It does stroke my ego," the demon prince replied with a grin. His new servant's tongue swirled over his head several times to take in the flavor, and the untrained teen began to suck on his arousal. Truthfully the demon prince could see Naruto's soul struggling to hold on to the good it had once been, but it would become entirely subservient soon. Kurama had chosen this one to be his mate for more reasons than his youth. Such a pure soul corrupted and owned by him would increase his own power greatly, and the balance of power in Hell would tip slightly in his favor. He had plans for the other great demons, and for the surface and for the Heavens. The flames of lust would consume all of Hell, and then all of humanity, and then the angels would also become his servants. But it would take time, more pure souls, and much more power and control. Naruto was going down on him now, getting halfway down his sixteen inches of meat, and that was all he could reasonably get at this angle, but he was controlling his gag reflex well. He'd have to learn the much more difficult techniques of flexing his throat muscles, but this was a good start. In truth getting a blowjob rarely was enough to get the demon prince to climax, and only the most skilled could do it.

He artificially drove up his pleasure and lust using his own power, and he envisioned driving into the teen's virgin hole. Speaking of which, he mentally commanded his shadow to begin slicking up his new servant's hole while this was going on. "Yes, yes Naruto… Use your tongue. You're doing well for your first try. We will continue to work on this, and you must learn to control the flame of lust, but for most humans this will be more than sufficient. Return to the top, to the head. Give me more of your tongue." Naruto groaned seductively and pulled all the way off, licking the underside of his shaft and kissing it before sucking the tip vigorously, swirling his tongue over it as directed. "Hnn, yes Naruto, exactly like that… Remember, do not swallow." He snapped his finger, a golden, bejeweled chalice appearing in his other hand. The shadow injected more lust flame and the strongest cocktail of pleasure drugs yet into the blond, and then it began separating from him, for Kurama would want to quickly progress. "A few more moments, yes, keep going… aaaaaaaah fuuuuck…" A clawed hand tousled Naruto's hair, and then the blond was greeted with twitching and pulsing in his master's cock. Suddenly warm, sweet, salty fluid gushed into his mouth, and it sent pleasure flowing throughout his body. It tasted so good, and it kept pumping… "Do not surrender a drop. Don't swallow Naruto," Kurama got out between the pulses of his body. Eventually his orgasm ended, Naruto's eyes having rolled up in his head as his tongue cleaned the fox-man's tip. "Give me your mouth, but spill not a drop until I say."

Naruto had a difficult time not swallowing the ambrosia nectar in his mouth as he pulled away and sealed his lips, it almost overflowing with his cheeks puffed out, but Kurama brought the chalice to him quickly. "Spit, surrender it all." A hot slurry of potent seed and saliva came rushing into the golden cup, Naruto moaning as he rid himself of the last. "Good, well done. This will do nicely. Swallow what remains." Naruto did as asked, and he felt so naughty. He smiled and licked his lips, feeling proud of himself, his soul twisting from the power of Kurama's very sexual essence, infused with the fire of lust and much of his power. "Good, and now we shall join, and we shall collect the final two ingredients for the ritual, and you will become my mate." He set the chalice aside on a table which suddenly appeared, and he stood up only to have Naruto go back to worshipping his manhood, kissing his balls and drinking in the scent of his arousal. "There will be time for that later Naruto, but we must strike while the iron is hot and your lust is high. You have committed yourself to serving me, and you have consented to mating."

"Yes, Master, but, but how?" the blond asked as he bowed. "Forgive my ignorance."

"You are forgiven, my mate to be. There is nothing you need to do except allow me to take your body to the peak of pleasure, binding our arousal together in a storm of lust. I must turn you into a demon of lust, and for that I need the seed given of the submissive, the seed taken of the dominant by the submissive, and the seed of the dominant accepted by the body of the submissive. I will penetrate you, fill you with my seed, bring you to release, and combine these three collections of seed; and then you will become a demon, and we will mark each other as mates."

"Master, take me. Give me power and pleasure. Give me the strength to serve you always," Naruto spoke, his hardness already pulsing between his legs, his body trembling with the visual knowledge of what was to come.

"Come," the redhead spoke. "We must join in the center of a ritual space." Naruto followed his master's gaze, and he saw the room had changed again, a giant pentacle and so many symbols filling the floor, a soft pad in the center. On all fours he quickly went over and sat obediently awaiting his master. "On all fours, show me what you want. Let your lustful fantasies overcome you." Naruto quickly turned around and sat up on all fours, wiggling his butt back and forth, one hand pulling his balls down and revealing his totally virgin hole. "Spread your legs wider," Kurama spoke as he began walking over. Naruto did as instructed, and he pulled one ass cheek to the side as he gave his master a seductive look, biting his lip and then licking it. "Hnn, you would make a perfect fox demon, a lust demon with so much potential." Kurama's grand endowment was beginning to drip his own precum, him standing over his servant before squatting and grabbing hold of the blond's ass, running his cock along the boy's crack. "You should just be starting to feel the last of the drugs my creation gave you. A virgin hole is usually too tight for me, but this combination of chemicals and the creation's slick has made it possible to take virgins without damaging them, sore asses aside. Tell me to whom you belong Naruto. Who do you serve? What is your purpose?"

"My body mind and soul belong to Kurama, prince of lust. I am his faithful servant to any of his desires. My purpose is to bring pleasures to Hell's demons and bring Kurama the souls of man, marked by the fire of lust. I am lust. I burn hot with desire and I ignite that desire in others and sate it in the name of my master Kurama," the blond declared, his heart pounding, his body feeling pleasure from even the warm air.

"Yes, and now you shall be rewarded for joining me, and I shall join with you," Kurama declared. He got on his own knees and spat on Naruto's twitching hole, the blond moaning at the hot sensation. He lifted the boy's hips just slightly, letting him get his knees under him, and then he lined up his cockhead with the virgin ring, and he began to push. As Naruto's yells of pleasure tore into the air, Kurama made sure to quickly seal the boy's body against orgasm, against the muscle contractions. Naruto would feel no pain from being driven past the edge, and his pleasure would continue to mount until the end. A red pentacle and a ring of symbols surrounded the blond's cock and balls, and then Kurama dove in without relent. "Ooooh Naruto, your virgin flesh is so tight and hot. You have a magnificent hole, and I have yet to even begin pounding into it. You are a sexy submissive male. You will be my greatest talent and creation once you have mastered what lust has to teach you. You are truly worthy of becoming my mate."

"YES! YES MY MASTER!" Naruto yelled as eight, nine, and more inches slipped inside him, the pressure great, but the pleasure and heat so intense. His cock and body trembled, him feeling as though he was perpetually releasing. It was so good… "MY BODY IS YOURS TO USE FOR YOUR PLEASURES! MY ASS AND MOUTH ARE VESSELS FOR YOUR SEED AND YOUR FIRE! LUST IS MY PURPOSE, AND PLEASURE IS MY TRADE! GIVE ME YOUR BLESSINGS AND YOUR SEED! FILL MY MIND WITH CARNAL THOUGHTS! FUCK MY ASS UNTIL YOU ARE SPENT MASTER! MY PLEASURE IS A TESTAMENT TO THE TRUTH OF YOUR POWER! I DESIRE NOTHING MORE THAN TO SERVE YOU AND YOUR LUST!" Kurama was pleasantly surprised. Usually the freshly broken ones were eager to serve him, but not like this. This was devotion on a whole new level. Finally the last of his sixteen inches was seated inside his new servant, the redhead and the blond both panting.

"You really know how to turn me on," the fox-man growled, Naruto looking back at him lustfully, his tongue playing with his bottom lip. "Yes, your temptation techniques are developing nicely. Let my power burn hot inside you. Let your passion to me be displayed this day." Kurama began sliding back, Naruto moaning loudly and clenching like a vise around him. Kurama could see his soul thrashing and trying to get away from the demon prince. Even now Naruto was not yet fully his, but a few minutes of fucking would be the end of that. The redhead had pulled out a total of five inches, and then he pushed back in harder than before, Naruto violently shaking and moaning his new master's name. "Your body is a temple devoted to the worship of lust, to the worship of me, and already I can see you will be the great cathedral which will stand testament to my power as the years pass. Your ass is the tightest I have ever had the pleasure of claiming, and though you have not yet mastered the skills of sex, I can see you will in time. I bless you Naruto Uzumaki."

"Thank you Master Kurama!" Naruto yelled out. "Claim me! Fill me with your seed!"

"Such a demanding, needy bitch," the fox-man replied. "Yes, I see the flame of lust taking you. Accept it. Let it grow. Feed it your desires and pleasure." Kurama had been going easy so far, but he finally nudged up against his servant's prostate, and Naruto screamed his pleasure as an orgasm wracked his body and mind, no seed or release, but no pain. He smiled and pushed back against his master, his eyes rolled up in his head. "Mmm, I am so deep inside your body. You love my cock claiming your body."

"YES! MASTER KURAMA'S COCK BRINGS ME SO MUCH PLEASURE! IT IS THE SOURCE OF MY GREATEST PLEASURE! MASTER KURAMA IS MY LORD AND MASTER! MAY MY ASS BRING HIM EVEN MORE PLEASURE THAN HIS COCK BRINGS ME! I AM UNWORTHY OF MASTER'S TOUCH! I AM NOT WORTHY TO BE FUCKED BY MASTER'S GLORY! IT IS TOO GOOD! I WILL LEARN EVERYTHING ABOUT BRINGING MASTER PLEASURE SO I MAY EARN THE PLEASURE HE MERCIFULLY HAS GIVEN ME! HAIL KURAMA!" The redhead would have been a liar if he claimed he wasn't turned on and more than a little proud of himself. With every praising word, the blond's soul was becoming more wholly a possession of the redhead. Admittedly it had been a long time since he had fucked anyone, so Kurama was feeling his belly beginning to tighten, so he finally went to rutting in earnest, pounding against Naruto's inner pleasure spots, pulling dry orgasms from him with every stroke, his lust multiplying with every pass of the demon prince's manhood in his hot, tight, slick cavern. The blond's legs trembled, him barely able to hold himself up, his arms collapsing as he drooled and cried tears of pleasure-filled joy, his body held up on his collar bone and knees. "Master, so much…too much. I can't…"

"Mmgh, then I'll just have to finish this. Brace your knees Naruto. Just a few more seconds," the fox-man commanded, Naruto pulling his legs closer together. Kurama kept thrusting as he summoned the chalice to him. Then he summoned a stand to hold the blond's hips up, and the shadow's implement lined up with Naruto's maleness, taking hold of it and slightly changing shape. Kurama stopped long enough to put the chalice on the pad, and a tube ran from the implement to the lip of the chalice. "Get ready for the wildest orgasm of your life Naruto. I'm close. Tell me. Do you accept your master's seed? Do you want it deep inside you hot with lust and power?"

"MASTER NOTHING RIGHT NOW WOULD MAKE ME HAPPIER! I NEED YOUR SEED! I NEED YOUR POWER! I OFFER MY BODY AS A VESSEL FOR MASTER KURAMA'S SEED! MY BODY HUNGERS FOR IT!"

**"WITH YOUR ACCEPTANCE IN MIND, I, KURAMA, PRINCE OF LUST, GIVE YOU WHAT YOU DESIRE!"** Kurama roared and threw his head back, and he released the seal on his servant's body before he shook violently from the rush, Naruto feeling his master's manhood pulse and twitch violently inside him, and then he felt a rush of steaming hot fluid storm his insides, and he screamed aloud as his mind was flooded with more pleasure than ever before. Truly his master's seed was the greatest source of pleasure! He had an out of body experience as his body exploded with pleasure, his own maleness emptying a torrent of seed into the shadow's implement stroking him more fiercely than it yet had, Kurama still pounding him and emptying into him, his intestines flooding with the seed of a demon prince, the prince of lust. With a growl the redhead finished, held as tightly and deeply inside the blond as he could push. The clenching around him finally died, Naruto totally emptied of all his seed which had been pent up so far. Having been paralyzed by the pleasure, he could only pant, all his weight on his chest and on the stand. He watched the last of his own seed drop into the chalice, the shadow pulling off of him and making him shake with pleasure as his member softened. The shadow gave the two-thirds full chalice to Kurama, the demon prince smiling proudly. "You're a potent little boy, and you will be even more virulent after you have been transformed. The seed of the dominant taken by the submissive, the seed given by the submissive…" Kurama recited as he lowered the chalice and lined up the lip right beneath his still buried member. "And finally the seed of the dominant accepted by the body of the submissive."

Slowly, pleasurably pulling out of the blond began to let Kurama's seed drip from his servant, and as the last couple still hard inches were removed, a steady stream of the demon's spunk came flowing out, and then when the head popped out a torrent of seed fell into the chalice. "Push out as much as you can Naruto. I need as much of the seed as I can get." Naruto moaned, his now widened hole twitching as it came back together, and it took a great deal of effort with his muscles barely responding, but he did push out more of his master's hot seed, and Kurama smiled as the chalice filled to the top. "Good. That's all I need." He snapped his fingers, the stand holding Naruto up suddenly disappearing, the blond collapsing on his side and then onto his back. Kurama dipped a glass stick into the chalice and stirred it all together as he hissed more of the language from earlier, the cup beginning to glow. The redhead drew out the stick and flicked a bead into the groove for the outermost ring of the spell circle, and the floor began to glow. "Sit up Naruto." The blond weakly managed, his body and spirit spent, his soul nearly broken. Kurama kneeled down to him and offered him the glowing chalice. "Drink, all of it. It is the last thing you need to do to become a lust demon."

Naruto panted. That seed had been inside him, inside his ass, and yet…he was compelled. He took hold of the cup and tasted the mix, it still so sweet and salty, and he began to drink, drinking deeply, and groaning as he did so. Kurama stepped outside the ring, and his body became wreathed in the crimson fire he had commanded before, the summoned shadow surrendering the part it had been given. Naruto finished every last drop, his body shaking and writhing, his soul screaming for relief. He began to moan openly as he dropped the cup, and within moments a steady flow of cum was erupting from his member as Kurama's essence overrode his will. "You have committed the ultimate sin of lust, and you have consented to full possession by the fires of Hell, and specifically by the flames of lust. Now accept your reward, Naruto Uzumaki." Kurama moved all the red fire to his right hand, it condensing to a tight ball, him panting, dumping more power into this than usual. He roared and slammed the flame into the outermost ring of the spell circle, and before Naruto could react the flame spread across every line and symbol, and then the entire area surrounded by the circles erupted in the crimson flames, him roaring as the pleasurable fire invaded his entire body again. His soul broke at last, and then all the flame went into him, every bit of it disappearing from the circle as it flowed onto and into him, baking his pure soul and separating it from his body. The crimson-wreathed form of Naruto began to twist and contort, him growing taller, much more endowed, and many appendages growing from him including: eight golden tails, two blond fox ears, fangs where once had been normal human teeth, and black claws where he had once entirely human nails.

Then the power inside him soothed his exhaustion, but his lust was growing again. Kurama jumped into the circle and yanked the flaming body up, leaning in and biting the juncture between Naruto's neck and shoulder, and the boy's head whipped around and did the same to him. The flames of lust spread over both of them, locking their beings together, and then Kurama began to draw all the power into himself as well as Naruto's detached soul. When he had devoured that, he dropped his new mate gently, and he smiled, relishing in the great jump in power he was feeling. Yes, Naruto had a strong soul, and now all the power of that soul and its owner belonged to him. With this he could launch his plans. In a few years Hell would fall to him."

"Ungh," moaned the newly-made fox demon, Naruto staring at the ceiling and playing with his nipples. "Master…"

"You are truly my greatest act Naruto," Kurama spoke, all of his energy and much more returned. "You are my mate, and I am yours. You will one day carry my child, but for now, you must begin your training as my servant."

"Master, fuck me again," the blond begged. Having just lost his soul, this wasn't surprising, but Kurama had more important business to attend to now that this was done.

"You will be fucked, but not by me," the demon prince replied. "You will be filled by the members of thousands of lust demons, and you will also learn how to dominate lesser males and even females. You will learn to not discriminate when it comes to generating the sin of lust. Do you understand?"

"I live to serve the Prince of Lust, Kurama," Naruto spoke. "But why can Master not teach me? Master was so good…" Kurama smiled sympathetically and kneeled down to rub his mate's whiskered cheek, his touch driving the new demon's lust. It would take a while for Naruto, an eight-tailed lust demon, to learn to control and even use his desires on others. Kurama snapped his fingers, and the two of them suddenly appeared in a much larger padded room, all of it smelling like sex. Naruto instantly moaned just from the scent and atmosphere, and though he hadn't initially noticed, the eyes of thousands of demons came to look upon him and Kurama. "Master…"

"My servants and allies, I bring you my newest and my sole mate. Teach him the ways of lust and pleasure. Notice his power and potential. He is minutes new and will have an insatiable appetite for many days to come. I need him lucid within a week. Sin in my name." With that Kurama left, and the many demons who had already been fucking each other began to move in on the vulnerable Naruto, and within minutes the blond was lost in a frenzy of bodies and pleasure.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**********************$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%%%%%################## **

**Author Notes: **So what will happen next? More sex is a given, but what is this about Hell and power? Please read and review!


	2. Initiation and Propagation

**Author Notes: **Hello again everyone. I hope you enjoyed the last installment and the mental image of having Naruto turning into a submissive lust demon. I know it's been a decent wait, and sorry with me heading off to winter classes that wait will increase, but here comes Chapter 2!

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**********************$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%%%%%################## **

Along with two of his most faithful and productive servants, Kurama walked into one of his harems, the same where a week ago he'd left his prized new creation and mate, Naruto Uzumaki. The sounds of moaning and rubbing flesh could be heard all around, the wonderful smells of lust, sweat, and sex pervading the air. Among all the writhing bodies it didn't take very long for the prince to spot the golden tuft of hair. His feisty little mate was currently playing with another newcomer, the eight-tailed demon on top of his current partner, held up by his strong arms, fists clenched against the ground as he forcefully bounced up and down into the untrained, black-haired man beneath him. The raven yelped with each thrust, his legs wrapped over Naruto's shoulders to allow maximum depth. "Ungh, oh God, yes, fuck me!"

"Praise your master in Hell little man," Naruto growled at him. "Praise Kurama, Prince of Lust."

"Please, I praise Kurama! Just fuck me already!" the man yelled, desperate. Naruto began rapidly slapping their bodies together, his demon-sized erection plowing deep into the man and relentlessly pounding against is prostate. "Oh yes, so close…OOOOH FUUUCK!" Naruto growled as the man clenched around the intrustion inside him, grinning happily as he saw this man release without once being touched by a hand the entire time. Without climaxing himself, Naruto drew out, leaving the man spent and covered in his own seed. Another male crawled over and began to lick up the remnants of their actions, and then Naruto looked around for something interesting, at last his gaze meeting with that of his master, Kurama. In moments he ran over and got on his hands and knees. "Master Kurama, you've returned…"

"I have," the redheaded man replied. "It's good to see you awake. Come, we have much to discuss. You may stand." Naruto followed his clothed master and the two demons he hadn't met down a series of hallways, coming to a room with a large bed. "Naruto, I have given you a week to take in the basic techniques as well as sate your desires, though from your looks it seems a bit more rutting is in order to do that. I have brought Phaerid and Moren here to begin your more advanced training, and I suppose make progress on your still fogged mind. Phaerid and Moren are two of my top agents, having brought in more than one thousand souls each per year for a century. Both of them are masters in dominant and submissive sex techniques." He turned to his two subordinates. "I expect him proficient in oral sex and clenching his ass to efficiently milk men of their seed by the end of the day. Then I will send him out with one of you on a training mission."

"Master Kurama will not be taking part?" Naruto asked, somewhat saddened.

"I promise you before you leave I will claim you again, but I have many expeditions into the living world I must organize before tomorrow. Learn as much as you can so you can please me tonight, alright my mate?" Kurama suggested, receiving an eager nod from the blond, his eight tails wagging. "Then get to it." As he walked back past his devoted partner, Kurama gave the teen a spank which made Naruto yelp and jump, but then look back at his retreating master and lick his lips.

"Naruto is it?" asked one of the two demons in front of him, the blond nodding. "I am Phaerid, and that is Moren. While he prepares you, come show me what you already know about giving head." Phaerid was a pale man with pointy ferret ears, whiskers, and greasy brown hair all curled up on the top of his head. He was built more thinly than the blond, and but his eyes were perhaps an even more electric blue than his own. Moren had bronze-colored skin and tiger-like features, and he was built more heavily than Kurama with a much more kempt head of platinum blond hair which flowed to his shoulders, his eyes a piercing green. He was big where it counted, though not as big as the blond or his master were, for Naruto had grown to be two inches shorter than Kurama, a fact his partners both despised and enjoyed. Both males were already naked, and Phaerid crawled onto the bed and spread his legs wide, curling two fingers in bid for Naruto to approach. The humans Naruto had been with smelled and tasted bland compared to himself and especially compared to his master. Hopefully these two demons would light his fire better, and their seed would not be so unfulfilling. At the hopeful prospects, Naruto seductively swayed and crawled up to the inviting demon, kissing his chest and massaging it as he worked his way down. Moren got up on the bed as well behind Naruto, who raised and parted his eight tails to reveal a nice, tight pucker.

He had learned demons naturally restored themselves of their sexual fluids, and just as cuts and scratches quickly healed and regenerated, Naruto learned he always tightened after being fucked, within minutes actually. He was told he was far tighter than any human or demon his peers had ever met. He had only been allowed to dominate the humans or be penetrated by demons and humans to sate himself, something to do with him using up the remaining lust in his system before being exposed to more by taking it from demons. He didn't really understand it yet. Naruto licked up the eleven inches in front of him, free of pubic hair like all the rest of Kurama's demons. "Good seductive technique for a beginner, but let's see how you suck." Naruto licked around the head twice, maintaining eye contact with Phaerid before encasing him in wet heat, his mouth full of saliva. Phaerid did taste many times better than the humans, and the taste stirred his lust in ways the humans didn't. He groaned in satisfaction as he slowly bobbed up and down on the first couple of inches. "You can use those groans better once you get a shaft deeper inside, closer to your vocal cords. You need to use your tongue more when you're up at the head, even to start off, especially if your victim is curious but nervous. The better it is from the start, the less chance they stop you."

Moren licked his lips seeing such a gorgeous bubble butt complete with an extra tight man pussy. He massaged the globes of muscle and flesh and spat into Naruto's heat, the muscles twitching at the warm, inviting sensation. The muscled demon rubbed his thumb against the twitching pucker, and he felt his manhood twitch happily at the prospect. "Good Naruto, get all the way to the root," Phaerid cooed as he watched the blond service him, Naruto more than two thirds down his pulsing shaft. "Breathing through your nose helps, but the way to avoid gagging and begin learning advanced throat massage techniques is to swallow. Every few seconds swallow ooh yeah, just like that. Nice. All the way down…" Phaerid watched his counterpart summon to him a bottle of sex oil, applying it to his large, meaty fingers as well as his endowment.

With a grin Moren circled his middle finger around Naruto's pucker, the blond swaying and pushing back toward him, wanting to be filled. How could the skilled dominant man refuse him? In a slow but forceful push the muscled man slipped past the very tight sphincter, Naruto clenching against the already large finger, but groaning happily as it slipped four inches inside him. "Nice, tight heat this one has, and responsive." Moren braced his hand against the teen's butt and pulled all but the last joint out before slowly diving in again, the resistance tempting him to move on already. It took no time to find Naruto's prostate, the blond fox moaning and pushing back for greater sensation. "Very slutty. If you can get doms to consider you will have no problems once you get here; that's for sure. That's nice."

"Keep trying. The last two inches are the hardest part. Take a break and let Moren have his fun Naruto."

"Why do demons taste so much better than humans?" the blond asked, feeling a second finger slip into him with only mild discomfort despite the pressure. Phaerid chuckled.

"It's the Flame of Lust each of us carries. It makes our flesh taste pleasant and inviting for whoever savors it. The stronger your flame, the better you taste, once you gain control of it of course, which will take some practice. You're probably wondering why you were only allowed to top humans and bottom for demons back in the harem, right?"

"Something about using up all my lust," Naruto replied, curiosity on his face, and a quick look of pleasure as the two fingers in his rear directly rubbed his prostate. Moren drew out the two fingers and began applying more oil to himself.

"Yes, you needed to use up the residual Flame of Lust which had occupied your body in place of your soul extracted by Master Kurama. For someone brand new it takes about a week, and the whole time if you service or dominate a demon, you will extract part of their flame from them, kindling it in yourself. Once you have cooled off the first time you have to train yourself to control your internal Lust Flame, starting with small levels and applying them to seduction and image before you can control greater volumes to induce Flames of Lust in others. The reason Master Kurama is sending you out with one of us for your first mission is so you can practice seduction on your own, and one of us can light the flame of your victim for you before dragging him down to Hell."

"Is Master the only one who can turn others into demons? He coated my body in that red fire several times. Is he the only one who can do that?"

"Good question, and no. Moren and I have both turned innocent souls into demons the same way, but the baptism in red flame is reserved for very pure souls who we want to turn into powerful lust demons. You were a vessel of a very kind and pure soul, which makes you exactly what we and the other great demons want when we search for our next strong comrades. Most people who get turned into lesser lust demons, those below four tails, are souls who have their fair share of sins already. The souls taken who were already evil or mixed to begin with have little 'potential' or the ability to master high levels of sin. You are the second eight-tailed demon to come into our ranks, and as you noticed Moren and I are seven-tailed demons. The first eight-tailed demon was actually stolen from the Circle of Lies, having once been a very pure man who was a philosopher and believed in humanity embracing truth as the way to peace. Master Kurama caught him off guard and subjected him to the same pleasures you endured, and then when he could take no more, he surrendered his Flame of Lies to Kurama, and the power was all converted to lust. Master Kurama hadn't yet been able to match the other princes in terms of Sin-Might, but with that conversion he tipped the scales into balance, and with you he will be able to tip the scales out of balance to favor lust."

"What is Sin-ooongh yes," Naruto began, cut off when Moren began pushing his member inside the blond's tight heat. Phaerid watched Naruto's eyes roll up in his head, the blond licking his lips, his fourteen inches of hardness flexing and twitching happily at the sensation.

"Sin-Might is the measure of how much each flame of sin can be fielded among the servants of the demon princes. It's a true military power in Hell. The nine flames grow and shrink with the number and strength of the servants of those flames, and each prince wants to be king, but no one wants to make the first move of war while all the flames are so even. Master Kurama is already beginning to move some agents from Hell while you are training so the flame doesn't grow too large, which would tip off the other princes."

"Ungh, deeper, please," Naruto groaned, Moren happy to oblige. Phaerid went to stroking himself by hand as he watched the show unfold. Learning how to be the center of a three-way would take more time than they had currently. "Am I to your liking?" Naruto asked his current dom.

"Oh very much so," the tiger-man replied. "Tighter and hotter than anything I've ever fucked." Naruto shook his ass around the invading member, making Moren moan and spank him with glee, Naruto yelping. He wasn't used to that yet. "Now, Master Kurama wants you to be able to pull as much seed out of a cock as possible, and with an ass like this most guys will blow pretty decent loads, but there are things you can do, like what you did a moment ago shaking your tails, to make 'em give you much more than normal. To start, I'm gonna fuck your heat until I blow, and because you're still detoxing, I can't blow inside you." Naruto groaned with need and a touch of anger having heard that. "It's master's orders. You can't go to the surface and just rape someone, because that doesn't make them vulnerable to Hell's influences. You have to tempt them to do something they realize they shouldn't. Pure souls are more valuable than mixed or evil ones, but right now we aren't gonna give you a specific target. Regardless, you can't go upstairs hopped up on the flame you don't know how to control yet."

"If those are Master Kurama's wishes then I will obey," Naruto replied. "Oh please deeper, uungh yeeeesss." With tongue dangling from his mouth, Naruto finally felt Moren push deeper inside, the demon still not yet to his hilt, but deep enough to make Naruto tick.

"It seems you can take the big boys with little problem, so long as we're lubed up. I didn't prepare you too much, which was a risk definitely worth taking. Damn that's a sweet ass."

"Could you hurry up with the first round? I'm getting blue-balled myself," Phaerid spoke courteously to his opposite, Moren pouting and swaying his hips, making Naruto moan to partially annoy the other demon, but he did finally drive all the way in, and Naruto threw his head back, reveling in the feeling. "He's already so close. It must be the remaining flame. I suppose I'll have to extract it manually." Moren more lightly spanked Naruto's tight butt, the blond smiling back at him and raising his eyebrows, pushing back flush against him and rotating his hips. Soon he noticed Phaerid crawling under him on his back, taking Naruto's erection into his mouth and beginning to lick, making the fox demon moan and lightly buck.

"Alright let's get you off so you don't make me blow when I shouldn't," Moren declared, quickly drawing back and slamming into Naruto's prostate dead on. Instantly the teen yelled in pleasure and locked down, and he felt Phaerid's mouth heat up as he came with seven heavy spurts into the ferret demon's sucking mouth. With a surprise the fog in Naruto's mind lifted much faster than it had over the past week, and he blinked his eyes several times. "Yeah I can feel it. You pulled a good amount of Lust Flame out of him didn't you Phaerid?" The sound of swallowing and then a small, satisfied gasp for hour was heard before the other senior demon replied.

"He would have needed another day at least with that much left in him. He's clear now," replied the brunette as he went to sit up again. "Now with me having the extra I'm getting a bit needy myself. Make it quick please." Naruto was about to ask how the demon had extracted some sort of flame from him through his orgasm, but Moren reared back and began pounding into his tight heat, and even with the Flames of Lust gone it still made his body quake as he moaned.

"Oh that is wonderful stuff. Master Kurama sure picked a great lust demon in this one. I can't wait for you to teach him how to poison his Johns with the flame directly Phaerid. Aw yeah." With a short flick of his wrist, Moren summoned to his hand a beaker, and he increased his pace in Naruto for a few more seconds before drawing all the way out, leaving the blond with a hungry, unsatisfied hole. With a few strokes of his hand the tiger demon started to growl, and then he groaned as he began to shoot off into the bottom of the beaker. "Aaah, there we go. Naruto look here." The blond fox sat up on his knees and turned to look at the beaker he was offered. "That's about twenty five cc's of cum, which is normal for a demon and high for most humans. Now, Phaerid at the top of his game has gotten more than sixty out of me in one load. For today, after I replenish, you're going to apply some basic techniques to get me up to forty."

"Not even double?" Naruto asked. "Aren't you setting the bar kinda low?"

"Not for a beginner," the tiger replied as he took the beaker back, drinking his spunk down with a satisfied sigh. "When you learn to control the Flames of Lust you can accentuate the basic physical techniques and draw much more out, but physical stimulation alone can only get you so much more. Master Kurama knows this. Just trust us, even though we're really powerful demons."

"Moren's right," Phaerid cut in, Naruto looking back to him and seeing his pulsing shaft. He looked more on edge than before. "Today it's just the physical stuff, and it will be that way for about a week. Now, you were getting close to taking my entire member in. I am longer and wider than most humans, but there are a number of demons, Moren included, better endowed than me, so you need to master at least mine. Remember, swallow every few seconds, and suck when you can. If you want to get the depth right out then you can breathe out and go down at the same time. Each member is different, and so the stretch and muscles that will be touched vary. It will probably take you months or even years to get used to them all." Naruto crawled up to the seven-tailed ferret and went back to licking and sucking his head before bobbing down halfway in a single go, swallowing as the solid rod stroked his throat. Phaerid sat more upright to improve the angle, and Naruto was quickly able to adjust, taking in more than three quarters of his length and bobbing at a slow, steady rhythm. He pulled up and off for a quick breath, and then he went back down. On Phaerid's right his companion sat down and lounged back as he watched the blond train and savor the taste of the meat in his mouth.

"He'll get it down pretty quick don't you think?" Moren asked as he stroked his partner's stomach.

"Well, he'll need to learn to vary his speed, deal with buckers, and learn how to not panic when someone force-fucks his throat, and then there's the more advanced techniques for his throat muscles. Don't forget to groan too. The vibrations make most guys fall apart." Naruto did as asked with the moaning and groaning, Phaerid letting his head fall back and a reassuring hand stroke the blond's ears and head. He had only two inches to go before he had the whole thing, and quickly he steeled himself and dove in, his lips kissing Phaerid's groin as he swallowed, licked, and swayed. "Very good, but can you bob at all? I know it feels strange and probably a little sore, but Master Kurama won't be satisfied by just getting down to his last five inches." Naruto slowly lifted up, the odd bend in his throat not making the movement easy, the demon's cockhead being stroked against the moist flesh. He had to come up for air, coughing at bit and sighing in relief. "Keep going, and don't forget there's more than the shaft. The balls are equally stimulating and sometimes more so for some guys. Practice a tongue massage while you recover, and suck gently. You can learn teething and advanced combinations another day."

"Yes sir," Naruto replied, going lower between the demon's legs and kissing where the shaft and sac met. The owner wrapped a hand around his pulsing, wet head and began to twist and stroke, and Moren tweaked his nipple as the blond began to experiment with his family jewels. His tongue was soft, but long and lithe and plenty warm. Phaerid sighed contentedly as the curious fox groaned and tasted over his sac, gently moving the balls side to side, prodding between them as clawed hands stroked the ferret demon's inner thighs. Naruto sucked on one egg gently, then with a little more fervency, bringing the heavy egg into his mouth and surrounding it with heat pulling slightly away from Phaerid before releasing him.

"Not bad Naruto. Slip your middle claw back into your finger. Moren give him a couple drops of oil."

"Just how much Lust Flame did you pull out of him Phaerid? You're much pickier than usual," spoke the tiger as he summoned the bottle of oil to him, offering it to Naruto who poured some onto his hands, spreading it around. Phaerid laid down and spread his legs, revealing his pink pucker to Naruto. "Stick it in him and go to town on his prostate." Moren went to nip at his partner's neck, Phaerid moaning openly now, and even more so as Naruto pushed his middle finger deep inside him, swirling it around a bit and getting used to the sensation. He didn't remember ever fingering the others.

"Okay, it was, probably more than just one day's worth of detoxing, sorry for being grumpy," the ferret admitted as he pumped himself harder, imagining Moren being on top of him, fucking his ass and nipping at his neck much the same way as now. "Naruto hook your finger up and bit and feel around… THERE! Ungh yes. Stroke that, all around it, press it a bit." As easy as that was, Naruto also went back to sucking on the demon's balls, and before long Phaerid tensed up around Naruto's finger, his prostate hardening and squeezing him before six jets of semen took to the air one after another, landing on the now satisfied ferret.

For seven hours Naruto rotated between serving his two seniors, taking in their lessons as best he could. As he was starting to get the hang of dealing with Phaerid bucking at random intervals, Kurama stepped into the room, Naruto being lifted off of his senior before the two of them stood and bowed, Naruto bowing his head from where he sat. "How has he progressed?" the redhead inquired, him dressed in a blue, decorative robe today.

"He has very much mastered using his ass Master Kurama. He milked me of forty-two cc's of cum in one go. He learned pretty quickly," declared Moren. "He'll have no problem bringing in the already adventurous."

"As per his oral skills, his tongue is his best asset, but Naruto will need to study using his throat more. We did not get as far as I had hoped. My apologies master," Phaerid replied. "I can personally tutor him tomorrow if it pleases you."

"If you think it best, I trust your judgment Phaerid. He seems totally freed of his lust now, which means I'm happy to announce Naruto you have your first gathering mission. Simple task, simple quota. You and Moren will be going to a brothel tonight, a male brothel. Moren you will pose as a patron, and Naruto, you will play the part of a server. You have a thin, young frame perfect for the job. I doubt the owner will say no to letting you work for a meal. If he does, Moren can flash a little money on your behalf. I expect one soul marked from each of you. Naruto all you have to do is either dominate or submit to a john, and when he finishes, bite his neck and think about me. Recite in your head 'I commit this lustful soul to Master Kurama and the Flame of Lust.' Moren can handle the transfer. You will have to use the transformation technique to hide your demon features. It's the same as what you learned while alive."

"Master," Naruto cut in, "I've never seduced anyone. Will I get a chance to practice before Moren and I leave?" Naruto was nervous, wanting to make Kurama proud and happy, but he wasn't very sure of himself.

"Of course," Kurama replied. "I did promise we would join before you departed. You can practice on me, and I can impart some knowledge. Moren, make the necessary preparations. Mate, come with me." Naruto got off the bed on all fours and moved toward the demon Prince loyally. "Naruto, you need not crawl on the ground. Being my servant does not make you a dog, or fox I suppose. And further you are my mate. Stand."

"My body feels more comfortable like this Master Kurama, but I will stand if you wish me to," Naruto replied, blushing as he stood.

"You are a fox-demon. It's natural for you to enjoy the stance, but do not forget you are going back to the human world. You must walk on your two legs while there. Try to set the habit now. Come." Naruto followed his nine-tailed master eagerly out of the room and to the left. Kurama snapped his fingers, and suddenly the two of them were in a much larger bedroom than before. "I do not show any but my most loyal this room, and to protect myself from the other princes I hide its location. In time I will show you the way." With another snap of his fingers, Kurama dressed his mate in a form-fitting shirt and pants which hugged his muscled butt yet gave his tails free range. "Now, you will be walking around as a server. The movement of your waist, hips, and ass will be what most of the patrons care about. You will probably be pinched or spanked. When that happens, you look them in the eyes as you walk away, like this."

Naruto locked gazes with his master, and in his mind he could see what Kurama wanted to do to him, and it made him shiver and begin to harden. "Now, I look like I want to dominate and own you. You need to look like you want to be dominated, in most cases. You might find a few who are looking for their first partner but don't want to be roughed up by a much more dominant male. If you find one, what you do is make friends, compliment them, make them feel confident. Usually someone looking to gain experience in a brothel is already well decided, and they just need the right nudge to make them open up." Naruto could see and hear what he needed to do. He could see himself giving patrons hot stares, letting himself be put on display, and admittedly liking the attention. "And, one skill you will definitely need for this and future jobs, is the lap dance." Kurama went to sit down on his bed, facing Naruto and staring at him with fire in his eyes. "Now, a good lap dance shows off your flexibility, your endurance, your carefree spirit, and it induces lust in the viewers. Your goal is to make me want to fuck you even more than I already do. Go ahead; give it a go."

Naruto grinned, putting his arms above his head and taking hold of his elbows, locking his arms above as he hungrily stared at his master. He could remember the shadow stroking his sides, and he began to sway into the remembered touch, bending his knees slightly and slowly gyrating his hips in a small circle. Naruto licked his bottom lip and let his left hand trail down his left side. "Gasp when you do that. Make them live the fantasy…" The blond did as asked, wanting himself to relive at least some of his experience with the shadow. He felt over his front before turning, showing Kurama his tight butt, fanning his tails around it as he bent over and swiveled. "Good start, but more flexible, more wild." Naruto poked his head between his legs and gave his master a very horny look as he licked his fangs, smiling invitingly and raising his eyebrows. "Now, on stage you can do what you like, but when a lone patron pays for a solo dance, you walk over to him, and you give him almost all of your attention, and you occasionally look around to sell yourself to others."

Naruto stood up and started walking over to his master, swiveling his hips as he did so. "Good, the approach is as important as the performance, and a really good approach can make all the difference." Wrap your hands behind the patron's neck, still standing, leaning slightly back…" Naruto did as asked, revealing an inch or two of skin as his form-fitting shirt slipped up. "It's both a dominant and inviting stance, offering your groin and abs to them. They'll probably touch you, and you'll want to adapt your movements to what they want to touch. That might mean humping into their hand, playfully swiveling your hips so they keep going after your abs, keeping them driven and not quite satisfied. Then you will move closer, almost sitting on the patron's legs, licking your lips…" It was an awkward stance in the tight pants, but Naruto was just an inch above sitting on Kurama, their faces close, his look inviting and wanting, and Kurama licked his own lips, but his needs could wait a bit longer. "Now, from here you will have to figure out what your patron wants: ass, groin, hips, waist, chest, arms… I myself like the total package."

"And I'm _eeeeverything_ you want, right Master?" Naruto asked, almost a moan, a hot breath going across Kurama's right ear which admittedly made his breath hitch.

"I certainly didn't teach you that, but damn," the redhead panted. "Work on the dance Naruto. You can have your fun when the work is done." Naruto pouted, but he smiled as he leaned back, knees on the bed and bracing his arms on Kurama's shoulders as he revealed more of his abs and offered the demon prince his tightly clothed groin, gyrating slightly before snapping back up and standing on the floor, turning around and bending over, pressing his tight ass against Kurama's hips, shaking it back and forth and then gyrating it, Kurama growling happily at the view and taking hold, humping against the offering, even spanking his mate and massaging the same cheek. After the blond yelped and shook, stopping only momentarily, Kurama clicked his tongue. "You can't just stop when that happens Naruto. Absorb it, savor it, and moan. Try that again." The blond stood up and squatted, still swiveling his butt against Kurama's now growing bulge. His master more harshly spanked the other cheek, and though the younger fox demon yelped and shook from the sudden burst of pain, he did bite his lip, look back with need in his eyes, and give a closed-mouth moan. "Much better, and humans won't hit you that hard. Now, the strip tease is the last basic technique you can learn before you go out tonight. All you have to do-" Naruto beat him to it, pulling his shirt up and revealing creamy but tan, muscled flesh, his form strong but lithe, flexible and powerful, exactly Kurama's (and most doms') type. Naruto threw the shirt aside and brought more of his body closer to Kurama, still not sitting on him, the blond's legs starting to feel the burn. Clawed, warm hands trailed over his back, and then they moved around to his abs.

"You like that big boy?" Naruto breathily asked, swaying more and looking his master in the eye.

"Is that how you speak to your master and mate?" Kurama asked, in an even tone, but his eyes obviously showing the joke.

"Only if Master wants me to, but I thought I was practicing how to seduce a man… And you are, one _big_ guy." Kurama gasped as his mate's hand came down and gently squeezed his hardening member. Normally he'd have had a problem with such gall, but this was his mate in training. In truth, he found it hot, but Naruto would have to learn his place a little better. At least the blond was stroking his ego and his flame all at once. "Do you think it'll work well for patrons, Master?"

"Oh you naughty little fox," Kurama growled huskily. He spun Naruto around and took hold of his clothed hips, the blond linking his hands behind his master's neck and leaning back again to show off his abs and bulge. "Alright, you'll be fine. Your work is done, time for fun." Naruto looked his master in the eyes with a new eagerness in his ocean blue slits. Suddenly the lust prince picked Naruto up by his hips, standing and spinning before falling on top of his mate into the bed, locking their lips together. His fire was lit and soon he'd be lighting his mate's flame and more. His clawed hands graced up Naruto's belly and sides, his mate moaning and arching up into his touch. Kurama separated them at last, licking the saliva around his lips and staring into his mate's needy gaze. "Normally I'd take the time to strip you by hand, but we don't have the time." A snap of the fingers and both males were stark naked, both sighing in relief as their endowments sprung into the air, free to expand as normal. Kurama wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist, and he used his knees to part the younger fox's legs as he began to hump, sliding his glory against Naruto's own. The blond wrapped his own clawed hands around the redhead's back, opening his mouth and gladly accepting his tongue, moaning with a mix of want and relief. Kurama was so good compared to the other demons and humans who had dominated him, his master's body so warm and inviting.

Kurama saw the Flame of Lust not just lighting in his mate but quickly growing. It was surprising how fast it was spreading through the hollow space his soul once occupied. "Master Kurama is so good, so much better than the others. I want Master's hot tongue savoring me. I want Master's hot seed inside me. I want to please Master. Ongh…" The redhead smiled. Truly he had picked a perfect mate. Such purity destroyed had led to such corruption and devotion to him. "Master's other servants would not give me their seed."

"No, for you needed to empty yourself of lust before you could begin to master it my feisty mate, but I am here, and I will fill you with the fires again. I will claim you again, and I will fill you with my seed. You won't have to suffer without me for so long again." Kurama leaned down and began to nip at his mate's neck, Naruto moaning and arching his back. Kurama wished he had the time to have Naruto experience a full course, but it would be nighttime soon. With a thought he summoned a bottle of blue fluid, the same slick substance his shadow beast produced. Taking a short break and letting Naruto calm down, he poured the blue slick onto his left hand, and he closed the cap to the bottle and willed it away before spreading the slick substance across both hands. Naruto whimpered and lifted his ass into the air, his pucker twitching for attention. "You'll never be a virgin again, but the reason I transformed you after just taking your virginity is to preserve your state, and from what I've heard, you have the tightest heat in the whole circle. With your body reinforced by the powers of Hell you resist pain and damage, and you regenerate without scars always back to your pristine condition, including this…"

Naruto moaned loudly and dug his claws into the bed as his master's middle finger shot, in one go, straight through his tight ring and all the way inside, his untrained muscles clenching around the intrusion. "Oonngh Master, so good! Need more!" The redheaded fox growled lustily, his own manhood twitching at the thought of being inside that tight heat. He withdrew as quickly as he'd invaded and stroked his proud member to slick it up, both hands necessary to coat it all. With no warning he pounced on his mate, Naruto biting his lip and giving his master a needy, ready look. Kurama hissed in the same language Naruto didn't yet know, and the red pentacle which had been used on him the first time appeared around the base of his member and balls. And then the prince of lust lined up with his slickened hole, and his mind was sent careening as Kurama's extreme endowment began pushing inside. There was more pressure than he remembered, even a bit painful, but there was pleasure, such pleasure. "Master Kurama! Ongh!"

"Aaagh Naruto, damn so tight," the redhead growled, his face going wild as he savored it. "Truly it was a flash of brilliance for me to convert you as a virgin. You are truly a worthy mate. Yes, take me; take it all in!" Naruto blushed and gasped, tears slipping from his beautiful eyes. He hadn't felt so full the entire past week, and though he was feeling more than a twinge of pain, the hot shaft pushing deeper inside him felt so incredible. More, more… Naruto wrapped his legs around his mate's waist and pulled hard, burying the remaining five inches in one go, openly yelling as an orgasm washed over him, no pressure in his groin, only waves of bliss crashing throughout his body. He didn't know it, but his body was becoming a vessel to an ever growing fire of lust, Kurama so pleased at the potential of his mate. Already he was close to producing what some of his mid-level agents produced in a good session. "You are beautiful, so strong and powerful in your lust. You have certainly earned the pleasure I'm going to give you Naruto. Let go and allow me free reign." Naruto nodded and unwrapped his legs, only partly holding his ass up to lessen his master's work.

"Thank you Master," the blond fox panted, his tails trembling as they stroked Kurama's inner thighs. "I wish I could bring you as much pleasure as you bring me. I'm sorry I didn't learn-"

"I set high goals for you Naruto," the redhead replied. "I am proud of your progress, and you have so so much to learn, things I have not even taught my top agents. Just continue learning and you will honor me, and your body brings me much pleasure, and it produces much lust fire already. Bring me a soul tonight and I will reward you even more. But for now show me what you learned from Moren." Kurama pulled partway out, Naruto twisting in his hold and moaning, him still so sensitive, and his heat even tighter than when the demon prince had converted him. The muscle relaxants used by his shadow were no joke. This was divine, no, sinful, for Heaven had the gall to outlaw such pleasures. How stupid the angels were. With Naruto at his side Kurama would have a much easier time subjugating the other princes of Hell than he'd originally accounted for, but that was the future. For now, he had a mate to ravage. He spanked his horny sub and began to thrust into him in short, moderately strong strokes, Naruto smiling and laying his head back, so happy to be so full. Master Kurama was so good to him, his whole body able to relax, his blood warm. He licked his lips and locked gazes with his master, showing him his devotion even as he was barely able to control his limbs.

"Yes, you want me deep inside you, touching your innermost intimate parts. You want my hard cock pounding you into my bed, into the floor if I asked. Who do you serve?"

"My body and soul belong to Kurama, ongh, Prince of Lust. I serve his needs and wants as best I can, and I will learn to serve even better. I am his humble servant and mate, and my life and body are his to do with as he wishes. Please, please Master more. Fuck my ass harder, please. I want you deep in me. I want your seed deep in me. I commit acts of lust in your name." Kurama loved this combination of devotion and dirty talk. Happily he gripped his blond partner more, picking him up slightly and hauling back before slamming into his prostate, Naruto screaming in pleasure and clenching around him, a second orgasm falling over him, but no release and no pressure. His joy and bliss only mounted, his lust and sensations melding into pure ecstasy. "Yes Master! I am yours to fuck! Please bless me with your seed!" Another slam, another orgasm, and then Kurama began to thrust steadily in and out of the blue-eyed beauty writhing on his bed. The vise-like heat of his mate was periodically locking down on him, bringing Kurama further and further along. The red flames inside him were roaring higher and higher, and Kurama began to feel the power overflowing into him, bringing him even greater pleasure. He stopped thrusting for a moment, Naruto panting and writhing and moaning in need. "Yes, remember to moan for your marks, even though they'll never be as good as I am my wonderful mate. Prepare to accept your reward." The redhead pulled them back to the edge of the bed, it raising to a perfect height as he laid Naruto down on the surface, him standing and wrapping his clawed hand around Naruto's twitching, dripping maleness.

The touch immediately made Naruto moan from the added heat. Suddenly the Prince of Lust snapped his hips and drove himself as deep into Naruto as he could, the blond quaking all over, and then the demon prince went into a frenzy of stroking and thrusting, overloading his mate's senses and fanning the fire inside him. "MASTER YES! YES FUCK ME OH YES! SO DEEP AND GOOD AND UUUGH!" Again the blond was forced into a state of perpetual orgasm, him locked down on his mate whose pace grew faster and rougher. Kurama was almost there, and right before he went over the edge he released the seal on his mate, Naruto pulsing in his hold and surrendering fountains of cum, Kurama roaring as he went over the edge himself. When the first shot of cum met Naruto's insides, he screamed and clenched harder, doing his best to mimic the motions he'd learned to do on Moren, squeezing his hole when Kurama drew out and opening when he pounded in, even as he was sent to cloud nine with more of his seed shooting out over his body. His master's essence was so hot and good, making it so difficult for the younger fox demon to control himself in this state.

"Yes, oh fuck Naruto! Ungh you sexy vixen! Dear sin milk me! Ungh! UNGH! Aaaaaaah…" Naruto's eyes were locked shut, tears of joy spilling from them, his body so satisfied and hot, his mind now quiet knowing he'd fulfilled his purpose. "Moren taught you well, Naruto," Kurama panted. "Truly I am made proud of you with each passing moment. You will become a prodigious lust demon."

"M-Master's, seed…s-s-so, g-good…so warm," Naruto moaned, his whole body trembling, it overflowing with the power of Lust Fire. Kurama leaned down and sank his teeth into the mark on his mate's neck and shoulder, Naruto screaming and cumming hard again, praising Kurama's name and power as he shook and emptied himself, his entire abdomen and chest covered in his semen. The Prince of Lust drew the crimson flames from their vessel, Naruto coming back to his senses as Kurama's hair was temporarily wreathed in flame, and then the redhead settled, withdrawing and licking his lips. "Master Kurama, thank you," the blond panted. Kurama leaned down and kissed him sweetly before summoning to him a beaker, placing the lip right against Naruto's hole before beginning to draw out. Naruto moaned and shivered as he did, and at last when Kurama had left his satisfied ass he pushed out as much of the demon's fluids as he could. "Did I do well Master? It was difficult. You are so powerful I can barely control myself…"

"Naruto you have more than met my expectations with this," Kurama replied. "My mate is learning quickly, and the flames I drew from you were potent." He snapped his finger again, and Naruto was cleaned and dressed in the same form-fitting clothing as before complete with walking shoes, and his tire from the rutting dissipated quickly. Even with the remaining warm and pleasurable sensation of his master's essence inside him, Naruto was able to easily stand up. "This seed taken from my mate's own heat will be more potent than that taken from my trained agents. I will one day use this to enslave the other circles of Hell Naruto, and when that day comes it will all be because of your power and devotion to me."

"I look forward to pleasing you Master Kurama, more and more," the blond replied. "Can I bring you more than one soul this evening?"

"If you bring back more than one tonight I will give you a _princely_ reward," Kurama replied, smirking at the idea of Naruto ready to take on the challenge. "A better servant I don't think I will ever find…" The demon prince willed the beaker of seed away, instantly dressing himself in the blue robe from earlier before the surroundings changed, the two in a stone room, Moren standing in an entryway, bowing when he noticed their appearance.

"Master, the portal to the surface is ready at any time. Naruto, take this necklace. It is your way back. Until you learn the portal magic yourself you will need to follow my directions closely. Do not lose this necklace, and when you are ready to return, you need to grasp it firmly in your hand and recite the phrase: 'I am a servant of the fires of lust, and I have sinned in the name of my Master, Kurama. I have walked the realm of light, and now I return to the darkness.' The wording must be exact for you to return to this room. If you are not careful you could land in another circle of Hell, or else be lost somewhere in the labyrinths here, which would be less of a problem, but still." The tiger demon handed him a silver chain with a nine-tailed fox pendant on it. When Naruto put it on, glowing writing appeared on his neck before fading away. "Now, use the transformation technique to hide your tails, ears, eyes, claws, fangs, and the extra inches on your penis. The necklace will make it impossible for humans to feel. Do not even take it off during your encounter. You can't let the humans see those parts of you until they've been marked. Once you commit your target's soul it's not of much consequence. Once I sense the mark, I have the power to silence and knock the person out, even if I'm currently involved in my own activities."

"Okay. Transformation Jutsu!" The blond performed the seal, and in a puff of smoke all his demonic features disappeared except for his gained height, so he was a little tall for his age, but not freakishly so. "I promise not to lose the necklace or mess up. Just seduce a guy or two, get them to release with me, bite them, commit them, and let Moren handle the rest?"

"Yes Naruto," Kurama spoke as he stepped over, nibbling on his vixen's neck and smiling, happy his mate was so eager to serve him and please him beyond expectations. Naruto groaned and opened his neck, but the redhead stopped. "You must be lucid for your first mission Naruto. And remember, if you bring me more than one, your reward shall be great."

"Kurama sir, Naruto intends to try to bring back more than one soul for his first mission? Is it wise for him to be making a larger mark where we're going?"

"Hmm, I suppose you are right Moren… Naruto, you need bring back only one, but if you are ambitious, bring back at most two. I would explain but the brothel will be opening minutes before you arrive and I want to give you the time you need. Go." Red flames appeared at the five points of a pentacle on the floor of the stone room, and a number of small, intricate rings in the center lit up in white light, an archway of lightning appearing before Naruto saw a sunset appear in it. "Moren, Naruto, best of luck this evening. Step through and you will arrive in the woods a short distance away from the road. Moren knows the way."

The tiger demon transformed into an equally tan man, as muscled as before, but his features less edgy, his tails and other demonic appendages gone. Together the pair walked through the archway, and it closed behind them with a crack of the air, Naruto now back in the human world. "Come Naruto. I want to give you time," his senior declared, him walking quickly out of the woods with the blond in tow. "Now, the brothel has a guard named Felix. He stops fights and intervenes if the patrons get rough with any of the dancers or servers. I can pay for us to get in. After that we'll walk to the bar. I'm going to sit down and order some food for myself and begin scouting. You're going to ask for a one-night job. We picked tonight because they're currently understaffed. I doubt the woman who manages the place will say no with you dressed like that. Just remember to be courteous, and act a little adventurous and innocent when you meet her. It also helps in tempting those of lesser minds and hearts."

"So, innocent but kinda seductive? I think I can do that," Naruto claimed, smiling. The pair followed a road for a short while before coming to a building, rowdy noises ringing through the air. "That the place?"

"Yup… You're Felix, right?" Moren asked as they walked towards the door. A tall, muscled, widely built man stood to the side, his steely green eyes rising to stare down the approaching pair.

"Anyone who knows my name had to have been invited here by a customer. Who are you?" he asked, voice even and confident, but definitely telling of his experience and fortitude.

"Well, I'm a new patron looking for some food and _entertainment_, the lively hot kind. He's here being treated to a show for his birthday." Felix raised a brow at that obvious lie.

"Being _treated_ to a show? I think you mean he's here to be a show. Is he even old enough? We don't accept kids."

"I'll be eighteen in a couple months. I can handle myself," Naruto claimed. "And I don't think your customers will care if I'm just a hair young." The blond slipped his hands under his shirt, showing off his abs and waist to the man and swaying playfully. "And I have this guy to protect me if anything goes wrong. Whaddya say?"

"Hmph," Felix huffed, smiling lightly and shutting his eyes, shaking his head slightly. "As long as you buy a meal I suppose it's not a problem, but if you cause me any trouble I'll break your pretty face, boy… Go ahead."

"Oh we won't be any trouble. You have my guarantee Mr. Felix," Moren reassured him. He put a hand on Naruto's back, the two stepping up to the doorway, the transformed tiger demon placing some money in Felix's breast pocket as he walked by. As Naruto stepped inside the establishment, the scents of sweat, tension, food, and alcohol hitting his nose all at once. He kept following Moren towards a bar made of solid stained oak, a stout woman standing behind it washing a glass by hand, staring them down. "Just play innocent and adventurous like I told you Naruto. Tamara is short-staffed. Look at the stage on your right. Four pedestals, only two dancers." The blond teen looked to his right and saw two men, one muscled, the other pretty slim, both wearing fake animal ears and tails, and the only clothing being a Speedo. They were currently acting, kissing each other for visual appeal, but neither of them really into it, although the howling and whistling audience obviously couldn't tell.

"Oy oy, new customers, but aren't you a bit young to be in here kid?" the woman asked, voice demanding, her stare hard as she put a bottle of sake down forcefully in front of a bar patron. Moren had already sat down, keeping one eye on the blond.

"Actually miss I'm kinda tapped out on cash. I've been looking for a night job to make some cash. I'm getting pretty thin without much food to eat." Tamara's gaze shifted only just, Naruto putting one hand on his flat stomach. "I heard here the customers like a view with their meals. I was wondering, if I could maybe, do some work for a meal?"

"You're a kid," the lady spoke back. "Look I feel sorry for a kid going hungry, but I can't have you in here. This is an adult establishment.

"I'm not a kid," Naruto claimed with a smile. "I'm seventeen, almost eighteen. I used to be a pretty strong ninja too. I can handle myself, but I can't keep going hungry…" he admitted. Just then, the two men sitting to Moren's left began fighting over a bottle of whiskey, them punching at each other. As Felix came running in, Naruto seized a chance to prove himself. Summoning five clones, he blocked Felix and went to dragging the two drunk guys out of their stools, capably dealing with their half-assed punches, finally delivering knockout blows to the one man's stomach and one to the side of the other's head, both men down for the count. Moren whistled, seeing Naruto's ploy for what it was.

"That's not a half-bad punch. Ah let the kid earn a meal. He just took out a guy twice his size, and besides, he's cute…" Tamara stuttered, surprised at Naruto's physical strength, and his ninja abilities. If he could handle that as well as Felix could have, then he was not some run of the mill kid, and seventeen wasn't all that young…

"Kid, what's your name?" the woman asked, beginning to consider the offer.

"Naruto," the blond teen replied, his clones carrying the two troublemakers out the door, Felix returning to his post. "So, can I work for my meal tonight?" Tamara was silent for a couple moments as she looked him over. He'd be a good view for the customers.

"Can you dance?" she asked. "As I'm sure you've guessed, my patrons like 'em nimble and wild." The blond grinned.

"I'm sure I can figure it out," Naruto claimed, flashing a confident smirk as he turned his eyes to the stage. "Just shake my tail and look like fun…kiss the other dancers…Maybe get in the patrons' faces?"

"Feh, you ain't so innocent…well whatever. You did fix a problem for me so what the Hell? Sit and have a meal. Then you can get dressed for the stage. OY REIGO! GET ME A FRIED FISH PLATTER!" she yelled back to the window in the bar wall, an upward thumb and hand appearing for a short moment inside. "So, Naruto, what brings you around here? This ain't really a place interested in by the ninja villages, or did you dessert yours?"

"Mine betrayed me," Naruto replied as he went to sit next to Moren who had picked up a shot of something potent, his eyes slowly scanning the area. "It's a long story, but we broke ties. Now I'm just a drifter looking for some long-term employment, and hopefully at least one meal a day…" He was playing the hungry kid rather well, and Tamara quickly got him a glass of water and couple fresh rolls, Naruto biting into them happily. In truth he was getting hungry. He didn't remember eating the entire time he was in the Circle of Lust.

"Well don't you worry about that. Auntie Tamara won't let a kid willing to work starve. Here…" A hot plate with a fried fish sandwich, fries, and pickles was set down in front of Naruto, and the smell was definitely inviting, his inhuman hunger returning.

"Thanks so much!" In moments the blond was devouring the sandwich and packing fries into his mouth, not minding the fact the pickles were actually healthy. It was good to have his stomach full again. Tamara was shocked at how fast he finished, the blond teen picking his teeth as discretely as he could before flashing her a happy, toothy grin. "That was great! Thanks so much!" Over at the stage the two dancers went behind the curtain, the noise dying down a bit.

"Well then, if you really want to earn your keep, go through that door and follow the hallway down, end door on your right. Ken is the tall one, and the other is Michel. They'll get you situated. The next show is in twenty minutes." Moren grinned. He'd just spotted one he liked, and the plan for Naruto was progressing well, though he hadn't expected the blond to be made a dancer. This was gonna be fun…

"Hey, you look nervous," the disguised demon spoke as he sat across from a strawberry blond guy who had been swirling his drink. With that Naruto went into the back rooms with Tamara, and eventually they eventually came to a door labeled 'dressing room.'

"Hey Ken, Michel, this here's Naruto. He's gonna join you guys on the next round to earn his keep. I think he knows the basics, so just give him so rules for a three-man show." The two others looked Naruto over, and Ken honestly liked what he saw. "I've gotta tend the bar. Good luck! Make 'em pay out the nose!" And with that, she left the whiskered teen alone with them.

"Naruto? Weird name. I'm Ken," spoke the taller, more muscled man, his dark hair combed back and his brown eyes evaluating the teen even as he offered out his hand to shake. Naruto gave him a bracing grip and grinned. "Well let's see what we're working with." Naruto pulled off his skin-tight black shirt and fixed his hair a bit, Ken nodding and definitely seeing some potential. Naruto was slender, but he had a lot of finer muscle tone in his upper body. When the blond undid his belt and took off both his pants and underwear, the brunette smiled. "You've got a dancer's ass for sure. This should be fun…" Naruto grinned wickedly. It was time to go tempt the masses…

Moren was making good headway with his mark when suddenly the crowd began to cheer and whistle again, him turning to see Tamara on the stage. "Attention patrons: it seems this evening you're gonna get a one-time treat. Tonight you pervs are going to see the one and only debut performance of a ninja by the name of Naruto, along with your two favorites Ken and Michel. I'm told it will be a one of a kind performance! Now, I've been lenient tonight, but I know exactly who has and hasn't paid for their shows. The servers are coming around, and every stinking one of you is gonna pay your share before we start. Anyone who has a problem with that, well, has to deal with Felix." There were grumbles in the crowd, but no one wanted to deal with the guy strong as an ox. It was only a short two minutes before the woman was satisfied.

"Then without any more delay, let the show begin!" The lights on that side of the building went dark except for those showing the stage itself, Tamara stepping away back to the bar. Suddenly a steady, thrumming beat and sounds filled the air, and the patrons began to whistle and pump their fists as the curtain began to part, the area behind backlit, revealing three silhouettes, them beginning to step forward. As the three men were revealed, Moren looked over to see them with the same ears on their heads, except now they were also clothed, the garments were a combination of skin-tight, partly glittering pieces, and then loose, flowing parts of sensuous shades of blue, red, silver, gold, and white, Naruto looking far too pleased with himself. The three stepped up to their respective parts of the stage, Naruto on center-left, Ken dead center and forward, and Michel on center-right. As they tapped the beat with their feet, they began to move, shaking back and forth, throwing their arms into the air, Naruto and Michel swaying with their lithe frames, Ken flexing his arm muscles, showing off his muscled thighs, and otherwise displaying his physical strength with his more imprecise movements.

"Go Ken you sexy beast!" "Michel, yeah shake it!" The crowd was mainly cheering for their favorites, but Naruto was attracting a few stares. "Look at the newbie…ain't half bad." Ken eventually jumped back twice and set into a wide stance, giving a signal whistle before raising his arms. Naruto took one careful look back before jumping once, going into a back handspring, and flipping backwards once to land one-footed on Ken's right hand, and Michel followed with an easier forward handspring, jumping and spinning to face the audience before landing in the opposite hand, Ken yelling and lifting them both above his head, his arms shaking only a bit, and, as they'd rehearsed, the two thinner males were propelled up, jumping and flipping forward to stick the landing, completing their acrobatics and drawing an applause before they bowed. "Well damn…" Some money flew onto the stage, crumpled in balls or in flat bills. Naruto grinned, pleased with himself, and he took a couple steps forward before doing a back flip to land just in front of Ken, the taller, muscled man sensuously running his hands over the blond's bending, flexible, thin frame, drawing more hoots and whistles from the crowd before the blond did a sideways split, really showing himself off before leaning forward, planting his elbows onto the stage floor, catching his chin in his hands, and sweeping his legs up behind him, a smirk riding on his lips as his shoulders moved to the beat.

"Woot go blondie!" "Ow Ooowoo" Above him Ken and Michel were dancing at each other, the taller man wrapping his arms around the shorter as they began grinding their hips together to the beat. Naruto rose up to his feet and pulled the flowing part of his top off, throwing it into the audience and receiving a cheer as he took center stage, facing away and rolling his ass as he took a wider and wider stance. More money was thrown, some lightly bouncing off of him. He began to tease the audience, his hands pulling up the hem of his skin-tight shirt, drawing more whistles, but he stood back up fully and walked to center stage, letting Ken have his fun as he went to kiss Michel, the two lithe men rubbing chests and having their hands trail all over one another as their bodies continued to move to the beat. Ken did shed his entire top, receiving a great rise from the audience as he showed off a complete eight pack and a happy trail which he skillfully showed off as he began to thrust at the air and pump his bare arms. As the music paused, Naruto and Michel ripped off their upper halves of clothing, the beat returning stronger than ever as they humped each other, smirking at how easy it was to rile up their audience. Ken walked back, pulling the other two forward, all three facing the audience as they danced together, Ken with his arms around their waists and the two men with their arms over their heads trying to look even sexier, with great effect.

Moren was surprised as he looked over, getting a bit aroused by the sight himself. "That new kid was exactly what they needed. Too bad he's not interested in me…" his mark spoke, the platinum-haired young man looking a bit depressed but wanting for attention.

"Well then he's missing out," the disguised demon spoke back. "You're intelligent, good looking, great conversation, but look at me being forward… What brought you here?"

"No, it's not forward at all really," the man spoke with a blush. "Thanks. I was on my way east to the coast when I heard about this place. Thanks. I've been less than confident since my ex dumped me." His head dipped as he stared into his drink, but Moren picked his chin up and gave him a confident look.

"Your ex is a dumbass," came the reply. "He didn't deserve you." The man blushed, stuttering, but smiling and nodding as his new acquaintance let him go. "What made him dump you, if it's not too personal…?"

"Oh, it was so stupid. I wanted us to go on a vacation together since he'd been working so hard, but he didn't think there was anything to see beyond our small city, and he didn't trust his employees to keep tabs on the warehouse he ran. It was so stupid, and he thought I was trying to ruin his business…" A warm, reassuring hand came to rest over his as Moren stopped him.

"Your ex, is a fool, and you should forget him. If he had the gall to say that to you for saying he needed a vacation, then he was just a jerk. Some guys can just be so stubborn and stupid."

"Y-You're right. You know, you're a lot like how Damien was when I met him. You're a good listener, and I know I sound pathetic… You also know how to make someone feel better after their live's been flipped upside down. Screw Damien. It serves him right I'm here, talking to you."

"Hey, you know what? I might be headed the opposite way, but I'm glad we met. Good luck." Just as Moren got up, the man took hold of his hand, stood up, and kissed him, albeit a bit desperately, but passionately.

"Let me buy you a drink at least before you go," the platinum-haired man suggested. Moren gave him a curious stare, but then he sighed and took on a little look of mischief.

"Heh, why should I get drunk and throw money at the stage when I have such a catch sitting in front of me? Sorry, that was forward of me…"

"No, it's fine. You know, you wanna help me stick it to my ex? If he doesn't realize how good he had it, may as well take out my frustration." Moren grinned.

"There a uh, place we can go?" he asked suggestively.

"Yeah. This place has some rooms upstairs the patrons use," the man replied. And just like that Moren hooked his mark with almost no problem. Once they were alone, the demon could persuade his mark to go through with it. They walked up to Tamara, and they split the fee for a room before walking to the end of the bar and through a door to a stairway.

Back on stage Naruto and the others were beginning to hear a chant grow in the crowd. "Strip, strip, strip, strip!..."

"Aaaaalright you guys rrready?" Ken yelled, his voice carrying over the whole room, the chant ending long enough for them to all begin ruffing low like dogs. "Then…" All three dancers prepared. "FEAST, YOUR, EYES!" With each word Ken, then Michel, and finally Naruto yanked off their pants, the snaps binding the sleeves together coming apart easily. In nothing but their Speedos and false animal appendages, the three males began to dance more wildly, shaking their asses and humping the air with vigor as the crowd went nuts, money flying on stage. "Now the unique part of our show, which would not be possible without our third member this evening, Naruto!"

The three men came up to the center runway, Naruto sandwiched between them and gyrating his hips and waist, Ken grinding their crotches together, Michel gyrating his groin in perfect synch to mould himself against the blond's tight, barely clothed butt. Naruto and Ken kissed, the taller man's hands on his hips, the blond running his own hands over the hunk's chest and abs. Michel was circling his index fingers around Naruto's nipples, not quite touching them. The blond turned his head back, kissing his other dance partner and wrapping his arms reverse around his waist. "You ready guys?" the whiskered teen asked, panting slightly. Both of them replied affirmatively, and then Ken took two rhythmic steps back before Naruto squeezed his arms and launched his legs into the air, Ken catching his ankles and maneuvering the surprisingly strong legs around his hips, the crowd going wild as Naruto bent himself into a surprising arch, his head in Michel's crotch and Ken's groin humping against his ass, the two regular dancers matching their humps to the beat of the music, the crowd absolutely shocked and turned on by the display of flexibility by the blond.

"Fuck if he can dance like that I wanna see 'im dance in my bed!" "Blondie's got moves! Fuck yes!" "Naruto! Naruto! Naruto!"

"Michel, you ready?" Ken asked, his partner nodding. "Naruto, one…two…up you go!" The blond unlocked his legs, his body going vertical as he lifted his legs up, resting his knees on Michel's shoulders, the dancer making it look like he was hungrily licking and nipping at the blond's only remaining covering. The crowd went wilder still, and Tamara was pleasantly surprised as the money kept flying onstage. Ken began to walk around, sexily picking it up and giving it to servers.

"Naruto, gotta let you down," Michel spoke up, the blond using the leverage of his arms to do a half flip back onto his legs, standing up once more and bowing, the crowd eating him up. He bent over, licking his lips and grabbing his ankles for Michel to hump against him, the other dancer putting his hands behind his head with his arms spread as he did so.

"Go Michel! Go Michel! Go Michel!..." chanted the crowd. Then the two reversed roles, Naruto bent over him and wildly gyrating his butt, acting like a rutting animal. "Naruto! Naruto! Naruto!..." Then they both stood up and kissed each other once more before the blond teen took center stage again, squatting like a crab and humping the air, turning around and almost doing a split as he continued rolling his tight butt. Admittedly he found this pretty fun, and a workout. He was beginning to sweat as he stood back up. "Ass-hole! Ass-hole! Ass-hole!..."

"Oh! You wanna see this fox's tailhole?" Naruto called, him currently standing forward and running his thumbs under his Speedo front as he kept pulsing his body to the beat. People whistled more loudly and cat-called, egging him on. "You rrreeeally wanna see it?" he asked, turning around and running his middle finger along his crack, accentuated perfectly by his only remaining garment as he moved his false tail aside. Some people not far from him kept calling for him to do it loudly. "You wanna see my tailhole? I can't heeear youuu!"

"Tail-hole! Tail-hole! Tail-hole! Tail-hole!..." Naruto flicked his eyebrows quickly and suddenly slipped his hands under his Speedo, pulling the back all the way down to reveal his tight pucker and his balls.

"AAAAAWWOOOOOOOOO!" they all howled, like hungry wolves who had just spotted their prey. Money flew and flew at the stage: bills, coins, and all as Naruto literally wagged his tail for them, covering back up and letting Michel do his routine. The crowd was equally enthralled with him, and Ken got even bigger responses when he showed off his soft manhood to them, fisting it and stroking it a couple times before covering up.

"AAAALLLLRRRIIIIIGHT!" the muscled man yelled. "IF YOU DON'T KNOW THE RULES HERE THEY ARE: NO HITTING, NO PULLING, NO THROWING YOUR DRINK, AND NO COMPLAINTS! SHOW US YOUR MONEY AND HOW MUCH YOU WANT IT! LAP DANCES TO A LUCKY FEW!" The three males descended into the crowds, Michel and Ken hunting for the top payers, Naruto hunting for a potential mark. He'd been told Tamara didn't mind if they brought a john into the back bedrooms, given the dancers were the only users and they were responsible for maintenance. Naruto looked around as he continued to swivel and sway, step and bend to the beat, looking for the right mark. There were so many desirous men, but many he could somehow tell would not be all that fun. Then there was one, one man with greasy, chocolate brown hair staring at him from more than fifteen feet away. Quickly the blond crossed to him.

"Oh score!" the man called out as the blond stood in front of him, hands locking behind his neck as those naughty blue eyes stared him down. "Man this is my lucky day!" He put his hands on Naruto's hips as the blond began to swivel in wide circles, showing off his flexibility, widening his stance and coming into the man's chair, their faces inches apart as he teased the man, not touching him, but being so close the warmth from his working body made the brunette tick, spanking him lightly.

"Hnn, now now sir, if you don't watch yourself I'll have to stop," Naruto drawled, seeing desire in the man's eyes. He began to shift his shoulders, his chest inches in front of the man's face, the blond skillfully and slowly moving up, his abs following, and then the brunette had Naruto's crotch in his face, it gyrating and pumping in perfect time with the beat. Then Naruto pulled back and turned around, giving the man a good view of his back and butt as he exposed it and continued to shake it beautifully, inches above the man's groin and even closer to his face. The man ran his hands over Naruto's hips and body, running a finger down the crack of his ass. "Hnn, like what you see?"

"Oh this is fantastic. Just like that blondie." Naruto leaned back, his neck over the top of the chair as he let the man run his hands along his chest and abs, his finger tips sliding over his clothed groin too. At last the teen sat his tight butt down, feeling the patron's hard bulge. "Damn that's a nice ass…" Naruto picked his head up and licked the shell of his ear before speaking to him.

"Hnn, if you're willing to pay, I'll let you do all those nasty things you're thinking about to me. I have a room. Whaddya say? Wanna see a bit of my wild side?" The man's heart was beating erratically, him blushing madly at the thought, and with the alcohol he'd consumed it was an easy deal to accept.

"Oh yeah. Show me and I'll give you everything in my wallet." Naruto stood up and crooked his finger, Michel and Ken really surprised as he and the patron walked to the door by the bar, Tamara agape as they went into the back hallway. The man shoved Naruto against a wall and began to plunder his mouth, the demon not feeling any pain due to this human's not so formidable strength. He let the man think he was kissing back lustily, and he carefully guided them into a bedroom, his hands groping for and eventually finding the light switch. The greasy brunette grabbed hold of his buttocks and negotiated them to the bed, falling on top of the blond and running his hands up and down the teen's sides. "Hnn, you're pretty young for a dancer. You ever done this before?"

"Why don't you lay back…" Naruto half-commanded, flipping them over before standing and taking a step back. "…and just see whether or not I'm any good." He pulled his soft member from its confines, it beginning to harden. Though with the disguise he only had seven inches to him, less than half his normal length. He wrapped his right hand around his hardening manhood and stroked slowly, his left hand rising and having two fingers rub his right nipple. With his teasing underway, the man yanked off his own shirt and quickly undid his belt. In a frenzy he pulled his pants off, and out sprang his hard and pulsing eight inches. "Hnn, not bad I guess," Naruto half teased. The man smirked and stood, kicking off his pants and wrapping his arms around the blond.

"Not bad?" he asked. "I'm bigger than average, but not the biggest, and it's not the size of the tool so much as how well you can use it. Only a moron or a virgin thinks size matters. Since you don't seem stupid, it seems like it's my lucky night…I'm not gonna go easy on you, virgin or not, blondie."

"Hn, who asked you to, mister?" Naruto taunted back. "And my name's Naruto. What's yours? I wanna know whose name I'm supposed to moan when I fake my orgasm."

"I'm Ichiro, and don't act so cocky. It was hot at first but that's a low blow." A fist took hold of Naruto's balls, the blond pretending to act threatened. "Now, being a gentleman I'm not gonna crush your little nads, but you're gonna get on your knees…right, **now.**" Naruto somehow could feel what the man wanted him to do, him slowly lowering himself as Ichiro let his sac go. "Now, get that pretty mouth of yours working on what you called 'not so bad.' Open wide." Naruto obeyed, opening his mouth as the man took hold about a third of the way up his pole, running the bottom of his shaft along the tip of the blond's nose. "You smell that? That's what a man smells like, kid. You want a taste?" Naruto moaned affirmatively, and the man gently tapped his dick on each of his cheeks and chin, bouncing it on his lips, the blond somehow knowing to try and follow him, but purposely failing to catch him, the man turned on. "Yeah, I bet you can suck real nice. I bet you've sucked more than fifty guys off already, such a slutty kid." In truth the blond in his stupor had taken more than a few hundred cocks in his mouth, not that he remembered the encounters. "You bite and I'll beat you to death."

Naruto moaned obediently as the cockhead slipped inside his mouth along with an inch of length, licking at the arousal and beginning to suck gently. "Yeah, yeah you like it you slut. How does my cock taste? I bet you like it sweaty right? Right?" With a strange predictive sense the disguised demon moaned with need and sucked harder. "Ah yeah. You love it you little cock sucker." Naruto took the whole length to the root in one move, burying his nose in brown curls which smelled of arousal and sour sweat. "Aaah, yeah I knew you'd done this before. You're not even choking." Naruto swallowed a few times, the man pulling partway out and thrusting roughly into his skull, the hardened flesh slightly bruising the back of his neck as it went down his throat. With grace undeserved, the blond continued to lick at the man's hairy balls, his flavor bland and even unpleasant compared to the ones he'd savored in Hell, but his service to Kurama came first. "Yeah, you ready for my load you little boy-slut?" Naruto moaned around him, the man tipping his head back and letting out a long, satisfied sigh as he came in the blond's throat, the disguised demon glad he didn't have to taste what would likely be an unpleasant flavor of seed. "Heh, one of the best blows I've ever had. You even swallowed it all… Good, now get on that bed and spread 'em."

Naruto growled. This guy was getting on his last nerve. Dominance he understood, but this guy was a dick on every level, yanking the blond off of his manhood by his blond locks, painfully. That was it. With unholy strength he grabbed the brunette's throat and squeezed, the man's blood turning to ice in his veins as he saw a flash of much more than anger in Naruto's eyes. Serve Kurama, or kill the man? It was not such an easy choice…

"I'm done with you treating me like garbage. You've already let me bring you release, and if you hadn't been such a jerk I probably would have let you enjoy my ass, but now you've pissed me off…" The man in his grasp wanted to yell for help when suddenly the blond bit him, hard, remembering to recite the lines and concentrate on thoughts of his master. 'I commit this lustful soul to Master Kurama and the Flame of Lust.' Suddenly he felt more warmth than just the blood in his mouth, and when Naruto lifted off of his victim, the wound he created sealed up, and an insignia of red flames and the demonic word for 'lust' appeared just below it. Suddenly the man was pulled to the floor by an unseen force, Naruto dropping him and watching in curiosity as he was dragged through some rift which disappeared as quickly as it had arrived. "Feh, and I had no fun with that… Damn… Well, guess I've got time to find Master Kurama another, maybe one who takes a bath now and again and cleans his undercarriage…" With that Naruto rifled through his victim's clothing, taking the entire wallet before he left the bedroom and returned to the room behind the stage to find his original clothing and dress before heading back out to the bar.

"Hey Naruto, you doing okay?" Tamara asked. "I didn't half expect you to take on a patron."

"The guy couldn't hold his alcohol. I got his whole wallet," the blond lied, smiling as he handed it over, Tamara pleased as she all but emptied it into her register, handing it back to him. "Suppose I should at least leave him the wallet…"

"You should," the woman replied, Naruto walking back to the bedroom and leaving the wallet and clothes under the bed in a loose pile. When he came back out, Tamara had him sit, putting down a baked apple and a large scoop of vanilla ice cream in front of him. "You've earned it," she claimed. Well, Naruto would not say no to food, but just where was his senior? He could only guess Moren was with his own mark, but how had he the time to take Naruto's while being involved?

"Hey, you just took a customer into the back, right?" came a curious voice, Naruto turning to his right and seeing a redheaded male who looked to maybe only be as old as _he_ was.

"Yeah, but what're you doing in here? You don't look like you're even as old as I am."

"Enzai, your good for nothing uncle still out there?" Tamara asked, tipping her head towards the stage and crowd, Ken and Michel still giving lap dances. The redhead nodded, sighing. "It figures. Hey, sit down and have a dessert with Naruto. What do you want?"

"Thanks Miss Tamara. Uh, do you have any of that peach pie still? That one's my favorite," the eager lad replied as he took up the stool next to Naruto.

"I certainly do," the woman claimed as she poured another customer a beer. "REIGO! ONE SLICE OF PEACH PIE HOT WITH A SIDE OF ICE CREAM!" Again came the standard thumbs up from the back. "Now Enzai don't disturb the customers. I let you stay here 'cause I'm a good person."

"Ah he's not disturbin' me," Naruto chimed in. "I'm kinda waiting for that guy I walked in with anyway, and he always takes forever no matter what he's doing, no pun intended." Enzai snickered.

"Sounds like my damn uncle… So, you took a guy back with you… Did it hurt?" Naruto was surprised by the question, taking a sip of the water he hadn't finished from earlier and clapping his chest.

"Nah, the guy was too drunk to really get it up anyway. In fact I think he just went back into the crowd…Not that he has the money to pay for another show anymore… But why are you asking if it hurt?"

"Well, it is a guy sticking something up inside you, fast," the redheaded teen replied, a finger circling the bar surface.

"Exactly how old are you?" Naruto asked, taking another gulp of water and setting his glass down as he looked Enzai in the eyes, sea foam orbs trying to avoid meeting his gaze.

"I'm, sixteen…"

"I'm seventeen. You almost look fifteen or younger. How long has your uncle been bringing you here?"

"Two years, and it's not just here. We've been to a few of these places, some where they have sex on stage for the show. He's gotten kicked out for being an excessive drunk from a few of them, and we've been drifting from town to town. I don't really understand how the guy on bottom is supposed to enjoy that. The guy on top I understand, because it can't be too much different from having sex with a girl. I mean, I've seen guys who definitely didn't like it, so why do it?" Tamara set down a plate with a slice of steaming hot peach pie, the ice cream on top melting a bit over the sides of the wedge. Enzai dove right into it vigorously.

"You've got my kind of appetite…. The answer to your question is this: if it's done by someone good at it, being on bottom isn't bad at all, maybe a little uncomfortable at the start. Now, if the guy on top is being too rough or doesn't have a clue and is ignoring you, then I imagine it's not all that pleasant."

"So, do you enjoy it?" the redhead asked before taking in a spoonful of ice cream.

"Yeah, I haven't had a bad experience so far. Why do you ask?" Enzai blushed, stuttering and fumbling for a less embarrassing answer than the truth. "You think you might be interested in guys?" Blaring sign was an understatement for the level of obvious displayed by Enzai's reaction, looking into the floor, refusing to answer, stirring the melted ice cream in his dish repeatedly… "Why are you embarrassed? Well, I guess I was too, at first, but take it from someone who's already been down that road. There's no point in being embarrassed. Why waste the time when you could be happy and having fun?"

"A lot of people used to pick on my uncle for it, which is why we left his first place, but I just can't get interested in girls, especially with my uncle dragging me to places like this. Hell I should probably just get drunk and get in a one-night stand." Naruto sighed.

"Now that's exactly the wrong answer," he replied. "You don't want to be drunk and not remember the night you lose your virginity, either way…. Most first relationships don't work out in my experience, so I'm not gonna say a one-night stand is a bad idea, but you should be careful about who you pick. The guy I got was a dick and a drunk, and he didn't seem that way when I was dancing for 'im." The redhead looked at Naruto, him staring at his own reflection in his water glass. He honestly felt a lot better talking to this guy, and it seemed like the blue-eyed teen knew a decent amount about gay sex. And maybe the blond was a little agitated and still wanting to find someone for the night. Would he…? No, Enzai was just a kid to him… It wouldn't be worth asking. "Red, if you want, I could show you a thing or two." Enzai looked at the older blond wide-eyed. Was he serious?

"Wait, really? I, I thought I was just a kid. Are you serious?"

"You're not much younger than when I learned. Besides, I don't think most of the customers here are worth my time, or yours. Up to you though." Naruto was curious. Was he really about to land his second mark so easily? Enzai finished eating, obviously thinking about the possibility. Should he nudge the redhead just a little more, or let him be…? "If Moren doesn't show up soon I'm gonna be so damn bored… And heck if the others are gonna be too drunk it's not like they're worth the effort." He let out a pent up breath, drinking the last of his water and setting the glass down.

"You promise, it doesn't hurt?" asked the redheaded teen.

"For your first time it won't be all pleasure, but it's not painful if your top has a clue. Look if you're this nervous you're probably not ready anyway. Although if you're stuck here for too much longer you'll be ready for too long and make a dumb decision on who to start with."

"You, if you meant what you said earlier, about showing me a couple things." Naruto contained his smirk as best he could, and he managed to look reassuring when he locked gazes with the redheaded teen. He'd have to be careful not to scare this one off.

"Sure, beats sitting here by a longshot, good food excluded Miss Tamara," he spoke up, making sure he complimented the woman and her backroom chef. The matron smiled and tipped her head, trusting the blond not to do any harm. She felt his gentle spirit, agitated and horny condition aside. Naruto got up and led Enzai back to the same bedroom as before, the younger boy sitting on the bed and nervously undoing the buttons on his shirt. "Woah, slow down Red. I said I'd show you a few things. Have you even kissed a guy yet, or anyone?"

"N-No," the teen admitted, embarrassed. Naruto sat down next to him and smiled before gently bringing their lips together. Enzai screwed his eyes shut, but he did awkwardly begin to loosen his lips and begin mimicking Naruto's motions. When they broke apart, he opened his eyes and stared into Naruto's, a reassuring smile facing him. Naruto bridged the gap again, this time the motions of his lips bigger, Enzai starting to figure it out, not complaining when the blond's tongue licked at his bottom lip. It was strange having a guy kiss him, but part of it felt right, more and more right as he got the hang of it, letting his tongue play with Naruto's for a bit. A warm hand set down on his thigh, rubbing it slowly, the two breaking from the kiss, the disguised demon wanting to make sure he didn't move too fast. "That, feels good, and the kiss was nice too…"

"Enzai, don't be a mood killer," Naruto replied playfully. "If you wanna be cute, practice it. For now…" His hand slipped a little lower to the teen's inner thigh, making him gasp and blush. "…for now just enjoy it, and don't be afraid to gasp, moan, groan, or make any of those other cute noises if I do something right."

"Can I, touch you too?" he asked, the blond nodding and letting the teen find a hold on his back before going back to the kiss. This wasn't bad… He'd never done any of this, but this wasn't so bad. Naruto's fingers massaging his thigh were nice. He kinda wished the contact was better, without his pants in the way… Then the blond pulled away, bringing the redhead to face him and placing one hand on his stomach, rubbing the teen's belly, grinning mischievously before carefully slipping his fingers underneath. "Th-that tickles a bit," the redhead claimed. Naruto used his other hand to pressure his partner to move further into the bed, Enzai getting both of his legs up before his lips were gently claimed, him falling backwards with the extra weight of the blue-eyed teen slowly pushing on him, Naruto propping himself up on an elbow and continuing the kiss as he rubbed the green-eyed boy's abs, the muscles very thin and only partly developed, the skin surprisingly smooth.

"Depending on the situation, either have the top be a gentleman and remove your clothing gently, or, if the goal is to get him turned on, get him on the bed first and give him a strip tease yourself. Note for the future… Can I take off your shirt?" Enzai nodded, taking a shaky breath as his counterpart sat up on his knees and started with his collar button, moving down his chest and stomach until they were all undone, his chest exposed as the two halves were laid open. Naruto kissed his chest a couple times, palming Enzai's abs as he went to kiss the redhead's lips once more, being slightly more dominant, the redhead gasping and slightly digging his fingers into the sheets. It was a really nice feeling having those warm hands working his lower torso, and they worked higher along his chest, thumbs just feathering over his nipples a few times before Naruto sat back up, pulling his own shirt up and over his head, his hair getting messed up in the process, Enzai smiling at the humorous picture. "Feel free to explore." His curious redhead was surprised to see and feel his strong but still flexible and slim frame, Naruto gracing over his body too as the pair gently kissed one another. Then the blond got up from straddling the slightly younger boy and moved between his legs, undoing the button on his shorts and unzipping, revealing a deep blue pair of underwear as he began to pull the shorts away.

"If I want you to stop, you will, right?" asked the redhead. Naruto gave him a sympathetic look. Even though his job was to tempt and bring souls to his master, he couldn't just rape a teenager, and it wouldn't count toward his goals anyway.

"Of course," he responded. "But this will be similar to what a good top will do, start massaging you, finding your sensitive places, make sure you're happy and ready." When the blond's hands came into contact with the teen's bare lower thighs, he gasped and bit his lip, admittedly really liking the touch, the calm squeezes and fingers trailing up and down making him feel welcome. Naruto kissed the redhead's abs and let one hand slowly, with feather-like grace, trail up to where the boy's soft member was, and gently he palmed the space, memorizing where the redhead's sac was to make sure he didn't pinch it by mistake. "Does that feel good?"

"Y-yes," the nervous teen replied, his blue-eyed counterpart stopping and kissing him gently before starting again, feeling the flesh beneath him slowly beginning to take shape. "This is normal, right?" asked the redhead, Naruto nodding. "Good, 'cause I like it." This time Enzai was the one to bring them both into a kiss, the blond stopping his massage to remove his own pants, his half-hard member creating a small tent in his grey boxers. "C-Can I see yours first? Your penis? I've never been naked with a guy, obviously. Sorry."

"It's no problem," Naruto reassured him, slowly slipping out of his last garment and revealing a hardening package and a nest of golden curls. Enzai stared at it, watching the shaft and head inflate completely to their seven inches. "You're a little bigger than me, sorry."

"You have time to grow, and besides, size isn't everything, especially if you're the bottom. It's more like a bonus." He hadn't noticed the younger teen had gotten fully hard in his confines, being aroused by the sight of the blond, and the nervous green eyes looked down, the owner bracing himself and pulling the band down, his member springing into the air as the last of his covering was pushed down, Naruto assisting it off his feet. "Not bad, six inches I think. I'm seven. But that's not important." The demon brought their groins close, pressing his manhood down against the teen's, kissing him again and rocking his hips against the boy's. The muffled moan was beautiful, Naruto feeling his own arousal grow. "Have you ever touched yourself?" Enzai blushed and shook his head silently, the blond sitting up in response and taking hold of his hand, guiding it to the redhead's shaft, gently wrapping his fingers around it. "Just take hold, and pump it, gently at first, up and down, just like that…" Admittedly the other boy found it felt pretty good, and even without Naruto having to tell him, he reached up to the blond's cock, feeling it and being careful as he pumped it. It felt bigger around than his own too, but not by too much. "You can be a little more firm than that, but it's a good start. Now, Enzai, ever heard of a blowjob?"

"Yeah, I know what it is, but I don't wanna try that yet," the redhead replied, worried Naruto might force him.

"That's fine. I was going to show you what it felt like to get one." At that the redhead blushed, Naruto moving backwards a bit and giving himself a few pumps. "Open your legs a bit. Don't want you bucking too hard." The teen flattened out his legs and widened them, one going off the bed at the knee. With careful precision the blond leaned down, licking the tip of his mark's erection, his breath hitching at the contact. Then the tongue began to move over the flesh, Enzai biting his lip, eventually moaning openly as Naruto engulfed his head, slowly bobbing up and down and watching his victim's expressions of pleasure.

"Oh God, that _is_ good," the redhead spoke, moaning more when Naruto's tongue began to wrap around him, swirling slowly over his virgin flesh. "Naruto, don't stop, please. It's so nice… ungh!" The blond took about half in, sucking more powerfully as he watched the redhead shiver, arching his back a little, trying not to buck. He put his arms down across the younger teen's thighs just to be sure, taking Enzai all the way to the root without any effort, the boy's head rubbing the back of his throat, Naruto coughing only a little. "UNGH OH GOD!" This boy's pubic hair had a much more pleasant smell, and his aroused flesh was not pungent like the other human's. Is this what innocence tasted like? It was kinda nice… Naruto groaned around his mark, one arm moving so he could massage the boy's balls. Enzai was gripping the sheets harder, letting the good feelings wash over him, little moans and big ones escape him as his partner went up and down over his hardness with skill. "Na-Naruto, I'm not gonna, last. Uhh, yes…" The blond went back to the tip, sucking it fervently and licking vigorously, and Enzai let out a cry of pleasure as he achieved his first orgasm. Naruto was pleasantly surprised by the flavor of his victim's seed. It was a bit metallic, but it was kind to the palette, unlike some in Hell, his master and seniors excluded. With a good, hard suck, Naruto separated from the redhead's twitching, softening member, making him moan out with even more pleasure as the blond happily swallowed. "I didn't think sex, was really this good. Boy was I wrong…"

Naruto chuckled a bit, licking his lips and smiling as he locked gazes with the redhead, crawling over him and kissing him sweetly. He didn't want to mark this teen, not yet. Topping a virgin might be fun. "That isn't really sex. Sex really is when two people come together for mutual pleasure. I just made you cum, but I didn't."

"I-I don't know if I'm ready to get it…in the ass," the green-eyed boy spoke back. "But, you promised it wouldn't hurt, at least too much, so I guess I should learn while I'm here."

"That's the spirit Enzai. Look at you, getting more confident in yourself." Naruto got off the bed and went to the nightstand. No way in heck a place like this didn't keep around a good bottle of lube. How did he know that…? Either way… When he opened the drawer to the nightstand he blushed. There were certainly many things many people liked to do with the spread in the first drawer, and the second was even more interesting, but at least it contained a bottle of specifically labeled sex oil. "Any time a top is getting ready to penetrate a bottom, he should always prepare the guy. Generally that means getting you used to having something inside, one finger, two, then three, four if he's really big. Some use their tongues to get the job done, but the other super important thing is you should never be taken without some sort of lube, preferably good lube. Taking a guy dry is going to hurt, a lot, but this and preparing you right should remove most if not all the pain except the initial stretch."

"Okay, that sounds weird, but you're the expert," Enzai replied.

"Pull your legs up a bit, and keep 'em wide for me," the blond spoke as he poured some of the oil out on his right fingers, snapping the cap back together and rubbing his hands, getting his fingers well-coated. He got back up on the bed, between Enzai's knees and inspecting his hole as he laid back, his other hand taking hold of his own hardness and gently pumping it. "This will feel weird at first, but try to relax. Clench too hard and it'll start to hurt." The blond lined up his middle finger with his partner's virgin ring, and with a nod he began to gently push, sliding past the barrier and making the redhead gasp and clench. "Relax…I'm gonna go slowly for you," Naruto cooed, his voice calming and reassuring. Enzai did unlock, and the finger pushed a bit deeper, him wincing at the odd sensation. Slowly in and out it moved, pressing in just a hair further with each pass, and then Naruto moved it all in on one stroke, Enzai groaning and clenching again, but slowly relaxing. "Now, memorize how that feels, how deep it is. My middle finger can't go any farther, but it can move around, like so."

"Oof, you're…rubbing my insides…kinda strange." Naruto smirked, pulling his whole hand up slightly, trying to gently loosen the boy's anus before he tried to add a second finger. He curled the digit up, hunting for- "Ongh, oh wow!" exclaimed his partner, his insides locking down again. Naruto smirked. "Oh jeez what did you do? That's nice…"

"That is what your top should be aiming for when he's inside you, so that you don't feel pain and discomfort, but instead pleasure and bliss. Now relax and try to take in the feeling of me just gently rubbing, gracing over that spot." It took the green-eyed male a while to comply, but he did eventually relax his inner muscles, absorbing the good feelings coming from inside, his maleness starting to take shape again. "Now for two fingers…" He felt the second digit poke at his ring, the middle digit still deep inside him. It began to slip in with some mild discomfort, mainly just at his entrance itself. Then the two fingers started to spread out inside him loosening up his insides as he groaned from the odd feelings. "Ready for the third?"

"I-I think so," the redhead spoke back. The two fingers inside him pulled almost out of him before spreading slightly, creating more of an opening as the third digit slipped in, the pressure in him a little uncomfortable, but negligible when the three digits struck his prostate. "Oh God, yes Naruto… I thought this would hurt much more."

"Well, when I start pushing my dick inside you need to make sure you relax as much as possible, but it shouldn't hurt much after the first minute," the blond replied. Another few moments of scissoring his victim passed, and then they drew out, the boy groaning a bit. Naruto picked up the bottle of oil and drizzled some directly on the head and shaft of his maleness, spreading it around and applying a few drops to Enzai's pucker. He got up on his knees, slipping in-between the redhead's legs, placing his tip at the boy's entrance. "Ready?" It took a couple minutes of preparatory breathing, but the younger teen nodded, and Naruto took hold of his shoulders and began to press his head against his virgin ring, it slowly parting around him. The redhead's eyes shut as he tried to relax, grunting a bit, his insides twitching and trying to clench. "Good, good… You're doing fine." Naruto changed his angle upward, and quickly he found the boy's prostate, Enzai moaning and clenching, his dick twitching from the feeling. "Yeah, it's intense, but you need to relax until I'm all the way in. I don't want to hurt you at all."

It was a short twenty seconds more until their hips were locked together, and Naruto kissed his partner as he began to slowly move in and out of him. "Ungh, oh God Naruto. It's good! It's weird but it's good!"

"I'm glad. It's about to get better too. Sit up. I'll let you control the depth, and I'll pump you so you feel nothing but pleasure." Naruto laid back slowly, Enzai now sitting on top of him, straddling him with his knees on the bed. "Just lift yourself up and down." The blond had to admit this virgin had a certain allure, and he didn't know what it was…but he could feel his own pleasure actually increasing rather quickly as Enzai began to ride him, rubbing his own prostate perfectly.

"Oh yes, oh yes it's so good. Naruto, I want you to cum inside me. I want to know what it's like. They say it's the best."

"Hehe, it is the best, and sure, just as soon as you get off," One of the blond's hands went to stroking his partner, and the other took firm, caring hold of his hip. Enzai leaned over him, bringing their lips together in a kiss as he braced his arms on the bed, riding the blond as best he could. "You're not half bad." Naruto began to thrust up against him, them meeting in a nice rhythm, the redhead moaning out openly before they went back to kissing. It wasn't rough, wasn't dominating, but Naruto was really liking this. He felt like a big brother, in a perverse sort of way. He was nearing his peak, and it was a good thing too, because the redhead impaling himself was becoming erratic, moaning more loudly. "You close?"

"Yes, yes Naruto, oh God, it's coming. I'm…I'm cumming! Yes! Yes oh jeez!" The boy's insides locked down, and Naruto watched as streams of white seed coated his chest. He tipped his head back and moaned, and in a couple more thrusts he spilled inside his spent partner, Enzai moaning, and moaning, and then cumming again. "It's…it's so hot, so good…I…" Naruto caught the lad as he began to pass out, lowering his neck and more gently nipping him, just hard enough to have his real upper fangs puncture the skin. 'I commit this lustful soul to Master Kurama and the Flame of Lust.' The same symbol and demonic label appeared, and Naruto pulled out before the boy was dragged through the same kind of rift as before. With that he picked up his clothes, tossed Enzai's under the bed, and put on his sandals. With that he had two, two souls for his master. Naruto felt great, and he couldn't wait to get back and give Kurama the good news.

Carefully he took hold of the necklace he wore and spoke: "I am a servant of the fires of lust, and I have sinned in the name of my Master, Kurama. I have walked the realm of light, and now I return to the darkness." From the ground a red glow appeared, a white pentacle appearing, and then suddenly his surroundings changed, him in his master's bedroom. Kurama appeared in the entryway, and Naruto smiled and bowed. "Master, the mission was a success. I marked two souls for you, and I have returned unharmed." Kurama clapped and smiled.

"You truly do exceed all expectations Naruto," the Prince of Lust replied. "Let's inspect them, shall we?" The two were in the portal room again, Moren standing guard over four unconscious males. "Naruto, can you see the souls inside their bodies?"

"No Master, I'm sorry," Naruto replied, meek in his speech knowing he was still of such little skill and of little use to his gracious and wonderful master.

"It's a simple skill to learn. Don't worry. Demons can see the souls and flames inside the bodies of others if you look closely. Try closing your eyes for a few moments and then look on them again." Naruto did as asked, and he did see some strange, silvery outline in the man he was looking at, it moving. As he tried to discern it, the figure came into shape in his gaze, and then the others appeared, and when he looked closer, he saw a red spot inside them all, and he saw the markings on their necks glowing. "Can you see them?"

"Yes, yes Master. I can see the souls, and I think I see the Fire of Lust too, those red spots…"

"Not quite Naruto. Those are the embers which allowed you and Moren to mark them. Flames themselves are like fluid which moves over the souls. Now, this young man, he is more pure than the other three," the demon prince explained as he walked to Naruto's second victim, Enzai, pointing and smiling at the thought of "converting" the lad.

"His name's Enzai. He was really nervous about his first time, but eventually he let me show him how it's done," Naruto explained readily. "He was nervous to do anything except kiss and touch, but I succeeded in seducing him. Pure souls are good, right?" Kurama had a wicked grin across his face, a grin of evil and pride.

"Can you see the difference in his soul from the other three Naruto? At first it will be subtle, but this one exudes good will. It is like an aura. You were brilliantly glowing compared to this one, but if you look closely…"

"Yes, another layer surrounding it," Naruto cut in, squinting his eyes a bit as the soul came into greater and greater focus. "It is glowing more than the others. Did I do well Master?"

"Naruto you exceed my expectations again and again," Kurama replied, his grin not dropping one millimeter. "Normally it takes months for new agents to start hunting the pure ones, but on your very first mission you have brought me this… Naruto you have done more than well. You are proving to be my most brilliant investment. Dumb luck or not this is an outstanding success. Your reward for such impressive results will be great indeed. Moren, you as well will be rewarded. Take your two victims to the harem of your choosing along with this one," the demon prince declared, pointing to Naruto's other mark. "I will personally take care of the more pure one."

"Master Kurama, I shall make these three your servants within the week," the tiger-demon replied, bowing before snapping his right thumb, him disappearing with three of the men.

"Naruto, go back to my bedchamber and await my coming," spoke the Prince of Lust. "I will prepare your offering for conversion while I am away, and then I will swiftly return for your reward. Do not remove any of your clothing nor give yourself any physical pleasure until I arrive. This time I will show you how proud I am of you by giving you much more than just a quick rut." The blond fox would have responded, but with a snap of Kurama's finger he found himself in the demon prince's bedroom, alone. He saw the same crinkles in the sheets where he had been laying down earlier, the Prince of Lust filling him with desire and bliss. Echoes of the warmth in his belly came to Naruto, him hoping for Kurama's swift return. He sat down on the same spot and laid back, envisioning his master plundering him, the blond licking his lips and tempting him on…

Moren brought each of the three men to a different harem, the last being Naruto's first mark, this man having dominated the blond fox demon. Being the only one the seven-tailed man had yet to savor, Moren woke him up. There was the whole confusion about ending up in Hell, which took up several minutes with begging for mercy and the like. He tried to get away from the tiger demon, but after several failed attempts he grit his teeth and allowed the demon to strip him. On his knees and crying he gagged on the beast's manhood, Moren less than satisfied with the service. The low-ranking newcomers were near always reluctant and dissatisfying. He pushed the man onto his hands and knees, simpering begs for mercy escaping the man's throat. Just as Moren was about to prepare his victim, he felt Kurama appear behind him, and he immediately stood and bowed. "Leave the paltry offering to your subordinates Moren. Come with me and accept the reward for your achievements. It will be many times more fulfilling than putting a half-sinful soul in its place."

"Thank you for your generosity Master Kurama. I will leave him then to a harem to deal with." In an instant the man saw his surroundings change, him in a room which reeked of sex, and all around him were writhing bodies, so many of them misshapen as the demon who had woken him up. With fresh meat the entire harem moved on him, the man defenseless as he was made to endure them.

Naruto was beginning to grow impatient with his manhood hard and confined in his tight pants. He had kicked off his sandals, but he didn't want to disappoint Kurama in the slightest. Just when he was beginning to consider touching himself, he felt two powerful presences appear, his head snapping up for him to happily see his master and one of his seniors in the entryway. Moren spoke first. "Master, are you sure you wish to allow me the pleasures of your mate for a reward? I'm not at all ungrateful but-"

"Yes, you have both performed well this evening, Naruto especially given it was his first mission. For this reason you both shall be given a euphoric two hours in my company." Kurama saw his mate willingly bent over the bed with his legs spread, swiveling and inviting the Prince of Lust. "Come to me Naruto. Let us do this properly…" His horny mate stood and swayed as he walked up to his Master, Kurama taking hold of his chin and kissing him lustily, Naruto savoring the hot tongue. Clawed hands slowly trailed down his form-fitting shirt, the blond holding his master and grinding his hips into Kurama's, tempting him. "Do not forget I am your dominant mate Naruto," Kurama warned, spinning him around and humping against his ass and tails, taking his feisty blond's neck into his fanged mouth with more force than usual, pulling a cry of want from the younger fox demon. The same clawed hands slipped under the black shirt and trailed over Naruto's abs, pulling the shirt up as they came to the teen's nipples, twisting them and making Naruto groan loudly, Kurama stealing his mouth once more. The clawed hands went higher, to Naruto's neck, the younger fox demon raising his arms as he was rid of the covering.

Kurama's suddenly exposed body came flush against Naruto's, both of them basking in their combined heat. Moren looked on and licked his lips, him growing more aroused at the show he was being treated to. Then Kurama, not breaking the kiss on his away-facing mate, undid the button which was confining the needy sub's manhood, and then he undid the zipper too before snaking his hands into Naruto's form-fitting black underwear. "Hnnn, does Naruto have an erection for me? I think he does," Kurama sang before going back to nipping at the beautiful neck opened to him.

"Always, for Master makes me burn with lust just seeing him," the younger man moaned. Kurama gripped him inside his confines, Naruto moaning and thrusting into the hand. With little more patience for the clothes, the redhead pulled out and took hold of the pants and underwear on each side of his vixen's hips, pulling them down and exposing his toned ass and freeing his still growing arousal. Kurama squatted as he negotiated the pants down, and he grinned wickedly as he stared at one tanned globe, and on a whim he quickly leaned in and sank his teeth into the flesh, Naruto yelping and tensing. Kurama licked at the skin and healed the small wounds his fangs made, making Naruto groan at the new sensation as he stepped out of his pants at last. When Kurama stood up again, he licked along his mate's neck and began twisting his nipples once more.

"Moren, I will have his ass first. Phaerid said he needed practice with his mouth and throat. You may plunder those on the first round, even as I penetrate him if you wish. Come Naruto, to the bed." He used his hips to push his willing mate forward slightly, not once stopping with the nipple play as they walked to the bed.

"With pleasure Master. He needs to be trained in the art of multiple partners as well. I can accommodate most any position you choose."

"I will stand for the first round, with Naruto on his back. He will need to be trained in withstanding an assault from above," Kurama spoke back as he turned Naruto around and dropped him on the bed which rose to the perfect height. He stuck a finger in his mate's mouth and pricked the roof with his claw, Naruto feeling the same numbness spread into the back of his mouth he'd felt when Kurama's shadow beast was inside him. "That will make it much easier on you, now, on with the show." Kurama summoned to him the same blue slick, and quickly he lubed both of his hands and his endowment. Moren got up on the bed and crawled to the blond's chest, facing Kurama. "Give him a taste Naruto. I know you never got the chance in training." Obediently Naruto turned and accepted the bronze tip into his mouth, and immediately he felt the same heat in his stomach as when he had first sucked his master. This taste was less potent, but still it was manly, dominant, and it brought Naruto fulfillment as a lust demon. He swirled his tongue over the head and bobbed a couple inches, his head only able to move so far. Just when he was beginning to drool in earnest, Moren withdrew and moved behind the blond's head.

"Tip your head back." Naruto understood seeing the hanging erection above his nose, the musk strong and wonderful, his own tense manhood twitching with excitement. He rolled his head backwards and opened, and the tiger-demon licked his lips as he took hold of the fox demon's chin and began to guide his pole inside the drool-slicked cavern. "Good boy. Open your throat…that's it." Naruto felt the rock hard erection push ever deeper into his throat, six and seven inches disappearing before Moren drew back, letting him breathe, and then suddenly he put more weight behind his movement, forcing his thick manhood all the way into Naruto's throat, causing the blond to groan from the pulling and rubbing he felt, nervous he wouldn't be able to breathe. "Oh that's nice… Silky and warm… Mmgh." The tiger swiveled his hips, his pole rubbing along the inside of Naruto's throat. "Use that tongue boy. Lick my cock like a good sub. Aw yeah…" Moren stopped looking down and met gazes with his master, Kurama kissing him lustily and passionately, very much enjoying the sight of his submissive mate being dominated by one of his best agents. He picked up Naruto's legs and propped them on his shoulders as he began to press a slick finger into his already groaning sub. Naruto moaned as the Prince of Lust slipped his middle finger inside, slowly pushing through his tight heat and prodding his inner pleasure center on the first go. The moan he released made the tiger demon purr at the sensation around his cock, pulling out and letting Naruto breathe and moan openly before diving back in, beginning to slowly thrust in and out, Naruto obediently licking him and savoring the dominant aroma and flavor, the scent rolling off the tiger demon's sac which brushed over his nose with each thrust inside, the discomfort mild compared to the fulfillment he was getting.

"Get ready Naruto. I'm coming in. Moren, I require more of my submissive mate's seed, and this must be procured by two dominant partners at once. I know you only submit to sucking me or do so as a favor to your mate Phaerid, but I'm only requiring you lick his head and make sure to capture his essence when he cums. Is this alright with you? I do not need the seed immediately, but now is a convenient time."

"If it will further your goals I'm willing to extract," Moren replied, currently relishing in the silky feel of Naruto's throat.

"You are both so loyal and productive. You have my thanks and praise, and soon pleasure." He lined himself up with Naruto's tight pucker, and he pushed inside as slowly as he ever did, Naruto clenching and moaning wantonly around the dick in his throat, Moren growling in satisfaction with a grin on his face as he began to thrust a little more quickly. "As tight as ever my mate…. Accept your master…deep into your body. May the Flame of Lust light in the pit where once your soul resided. May it bolster into an inferno within you. You are a temple to the worship of lust and all its secrets. Worship me…" Naruto felt those words resound in his mind. The drive to serve suddenly took over, him opening more for his mate, and him licking and sucking Moren with greater vigor than before. "Yes, your purpose is to serve me and the Flame of Lust. You are beginning to feel it my faithful servant, the need to serve and be a source of lust for others. It is your purpose; embrace it. Do not hesitate to plunge into the winds of passion. Allow your vessel to fill with the pleasures and powers of the flesh. Bathe in the sin of lust. Take command of it." Naruto moaned, beginning to feel…something, inexplicable, like a thrumming in his body apart from the beat of his heart. Even as he was getting lightheaded, gasping readily when Moren drew out from his mouth, Naruto felt some new energy in him, some vigor, some stamina born seemingly of nothing. He licked at the tip of the bronze meat above him, his senior purring happily before diving back in.

"I think he's starting to learn," Moren spoke, his voice filling with mischief. "He echoes with Master's power."

"Yes, for Naruto is my mate and loyal servant," Kurama began, finishing his initial plunge, his red curls flush against his mate's twitching taint. "I saw much potential in him, and it continues to reveal itself." The demon prince leaned in and kissed the tiger demon who was again plunging into Naruto's throat. He savored the more dominant flavor of his loyal servant, reveling in the knowledge of his power to command these two beings he was currently rewarding. A clawed hand spanked Naruto and massaged his muscled globe, the blond yelping and swiveling at the initial crack, and moaning as he was massaged, the warmth spreading over his cheek. Again Kurama spanked him on the same side, and again, the third hit particularly strong, but Naruto able to absorb it and revel in the sensitivity as the same hand massaged the stinging away. The other side of his ass took the same three hits, Kurama kneading the muscles in his powerful hands as he broke off from his kiss.

The Prince of Lust began to ease in and out of his mate, aiming up and making sure to hit all the blond's sensitive spots. "As my mate you will someday rise to be my equal in all things, though you will submit to me and my desires. You will be a vessel for the crimson flame, and one day you will carry my child when man and Heaven fall. I can see your belly distended with my pup, and I can see you commanding legions of my faithful in battle. Naruto my mate with you at my side I will usher in the unification of Hell under one banner and flame. With each prince who falls our combined power will ever multiply. You and I both shall break them, snuffing out their old fires and making them our slaves. You may not yet possess the skill to control your desires as weapons, but already you have adapted well to kindling the Flame of Lust inside yourself. Already you grow a new fire."

Naruto shivered at the thoughts of his master, relishing the idea of being Kurama's worthy equal. His body began to quiver, the thrumming in his body growing stronger. Kurama was skillfully teasing his insides, and Moren was driving his submissive mind with the tiger's potent smell and dominating actions. "Yes, your reward will be to have your vessel filled to overflow. Though you have already accepted your role as my servant, you have only just begun to understand your submissive role. You tempt others to forsake themselves and take you. If already they do not desire you, you tempt them and override their wants until they do, and once they desire you, you give yourself willingly to make them vulnerable to my influence." Naruto felt himself driven by those words, the thrumming in his body growing equally as strong as his heartbeat, like a song in his mind. "Yes, your flame grows. Embrace it. Give yourself to it, to me."

"Master, I won't last much longer. The humans were not enough to satisfy," the tiger demon admitted, pulling a great ways out and letting Naruto bob along his head. "He is burning brighter."

"Fan his flames and feed him your cum," Kurama ordered, thrusting in more roughly and making Naruto moan in want and pleasure. "I can see my mate is nearing the edge as well." Without even an order Moren began to lick at Naruto's dripping hardness, the blond moaning and bucking from the much needed contact. "Yes, savor this my mate." The tiger demon loved the vibrations he was feeling, diving back down into the depths of Naruto's throat as he began to swirl his rough tongue around the blond's head. With the younger fox's legs beginning to tense up, Kurama summoned a glass container and spanked his winding servant. Moren reached down and back, taking Naruto's breasts in his hands and massaging them, gracing the younger male's nipples with his thumbs as he continued orally stimulating the blond. The moans and groans were so riveting to feel on his own shaft, but like Hell he would let some untrained sub last longer than him while being fucked by the Prince of Lust himself. Despite the tiger's apprehension to submitting himself to sucking or being on the receiving end of penetration, he began to suck Naruto's tip in earnest, and he resorted to giving the blond's nipples ever greater attention. He drew his hips up again, the submissive fox demon sucking on his top couple inches and licking skillfully, all the while moaning like a whore and leaking precum like an edged virgin.

With little warning Naruto felt the other presence in his body begin to spread, his body humming with need and the will to serve. It felt so good: the smells, the taste in his mouth, the stimulation on each side of him. He wound tighter and tighter, and then he could hold back no longer, his back arching off the bed as he cried out in pleasure, locking down on his master, beginning the motions he'd been taught to milk the redhead who smirked and dove into him more fervently. His groin was alight with hot pleasure as he released into Moren's mouth, the dominant tiger demon surprised at his taste which was already developing some of the qualities he admittedly enjoyed about his master's essence. He was suddenly overwhelmed, moaning and purring at once and unwinding into Naruto's maw as well. With that the blond tasted dominance and power, as well as a hint of sweetness. His body began to quake as he willingly savored and swallowed every drop to come his way. Kurama watched as he offered the container to his agent, who emptied the blond's spent seed into it before withdrawing from the blond's mouth and unleashing his moans.

"Wait," Kurama began. "His lust grows. Look, already he is beginning to relish in his role. When my seed spills he will produce again. Mate, surround me with your tight heat! Show me your submission to my power!" Naruto knowingly clenched around his master, trying to hold a tight grip on his own while still dealing with the presence in his body beginning to drive his motions even without a thought. His head fell to the side, Moren's softening erection coming into view. Without a conscious thought he reached for it and began to stroke, licking his lips and relishing in the leftover flavors in his mouth. "Yes, exactly Naruto. Let your body search for pleasures without discrimination."

"What a needy vixen you've found Master," the tiger demon chuckled. "Do you want more of me, Naruto?" With a moan the blond replied affirmatively, receiving a clawed hand petting his head and scratching his ears pleasantly as the smirking tiger moved closer, offering his already regenerating erection to the blond, only to hold his head down and let his saliva-coated tip hang in front of Naruto's nose, filling the blond's nostrils with the smells of salt, sweat, and virulent tiger musk. "How much do you want it?"

"Please, I-I need it," Naruto whined, reaching for the shaft again only for Moren's other arm to catch the hand at the wrist and stop him. "No, must serve!" the blond almost growled. "So good… Please, more…"

"Very well, needy boy. You may savor me again." The tiger got off on being controlling of submissives' abilities to serve their lusts through him, which always drove submissives nuts because they didn't realize their begging was exactly what served this demon best. He moved closer and made the blond reach his head over to tease the slit which still leaked a couple stray beads of seed, Naruto lapping them up like milk. "Lay back and open." Without hesitation Naruto opened his maw and was given three inches to suck and savor, pleasing both males, Naruto moaning as his master became slightly more frenzied.

"Moren, I'm close. Prepare to extract again. My mate has yet to come short of releasing when my seed enters him." Again the tiger went to work gently sucking the very lustful younger fox, Naruto beginning to succumb to the power of his lust, his entire body beginning to echo pleasure, his maleness still at perfect attention. The movements in his ass were good, but there was something he needed… Kurama growled and gave a few deeper, rougher thrusts, and then he threw his head back and buried himself to the hilt, releasing deep into his submissive mate, and on cue the heat and power of his master's essence made Naruto arch off the bed near violently, his mouth agape in a silent moan as he indeed came again inside the wet cavern of his senior. With each of the seven pumps of Kurama's semen, Naruto felt the power guiding him become even stronger, but it was satisfied, and he was satisfied. He had served loyally and made his master release, and so his task was complete. He dropped back down to the bed, panting and still.

Were it not for his current feelings of fulfillment and bliss, Naruto would have been unsure about the feeling in his stomach, the presence in his mind. "Keep my essence inside you Naruto," commanded the Prince of Lust, giving Moren the container again before beginning to draw out. His mate clenched down and did not let a drop escape, peacefully laying there.

"Master…" Moren began, a bit of concern in his voice as he handed over the container of Naruto's seed, it disappearing suddenly. He looked down at the blond, whose ocean blue eyes stared back lazily.

"I know. As the power in my own seed dissipates into his body he will simultaneously be made stronger and yet filled with more Lust Fire. Now I shall give you both the reward you have earned for bringing me not only more than your quota, but also a more pure soul than most, though he will only be pure enough for five tails. Come Naruto." The blond rose, him not really so lucid or awake, but moving because his mate and master had required it. "He is tired from his first eight days. His stamina has almost run out. After we are done Moren I will bring him to his bedchamber, and I will leave a new addition to you for an hour."

"Master you honor me too much," the tiger replied with a bow. In moments their surroundings changed once more, the three naked demons in a room of soft crimson walls and floors, their ears filled with the desperate muffled cries of Naruto's second mark, Enzai, who was suspended on an all too familiar stone cross, being pleasurably tortured by Kurama's shadow beast. Naruto moaned in reaction to the cries, knowing and remembering just how good it felt to be touched by that shadow. "Wait, he is going to-" Kurama smirked, seeing finally the results of his venture. The flame inside his mate was overflowing its vessel and was under the momentum of the demon prince's power fueling it. Naruto shook and collapsed to his knees, crying out as his entire body was wreathed in the Flame of Lust.

"Enzai, are you ready to give in to me? Are you ready to surrender yourself as my servant?" The shadow tentacle in the redhead's mouth shrunk, and immediately he received his reply.

"YES! OH PLEASE JUST MAKE IT STOP! I GIVE UP! I'LL SERVE!" The boy only a year younger than Kurama's mate cried tears of pain from the same pressure and lack of release Naruto had endured, and the shadow stopped at last as the demon prince smiled.

"Naruto, with your Lust Flame currently overflowing, you have more than enough energy to make a five-tailed lust demon. Since you brought Enzai here, I am going to teach you how to convert him. Come." As Kurama stepped forward, the panting, enflamed Naruto stood, swaying uneasily but walking obediently. Enzai was terrified at the sight, but moreover his need to release was overriding that as the shadow soothed his physical pain. "My mate was the one who marked you for me, Enzai, and now you have pledged to serve me, but you must make a true oath before we can seal the deal…" Just as before the oath was taught, and the oath was spoken, the fox-man pleased. "Good, and now I will baptize your body and soul in the pure Flame of Lust, cultivated within my own mate. Naruto, place your hand inside my shadow beast and allow it to take some of your pure lust." The blond stepped forward, shaking, but reaching a hand up and into the shadow beast, passing along a good deal of energy, the flames immediately on his tails and hair dissipating as they were pulled up into the shadow. Then Enzai was suddenly injected and engulfed, cries of pure pleasure filling the air as his mind, body, and soul were invaded with corrupt knowledge and energy, his soul trembling and screaming and twisting inside its vessel. The fires dissipated, the teen smiling wickedly and shivering as the cross disappeared and he was lowered gently to the ground.

Within moments he tried to stroke his seven-inch erection, but the shadow stopped him. "Kurama, please, I need to finish," Enzai pleaded. A smaller helping of the Lust Flame which had been taken from Naruto was slowly being injected inside his body, making sure his resistant will did not return. "So much…please Kurama, Master…"

"Yes, but not yet, for while you have accepted your role here, you must begin training before you earn your new pleasures. In your mind you saw every sexual act ever devised. You will apply that knowledge by sucking off my mate, Naruto." Moren was truly surprised. After just completing his first mission, the submissive blond had accrued enough flame and was being entrusted to use it in creating a demon from one of his own marks. Was he a prodigy? Just lucky? The blond looked to Kurama curiously, but the thought of having such an innocent soul "earn" his release by giving the blond fox pleasure was so…arousing… With his body wreathed in red flames he smiled wickedly and quickly grew hard. Master was so good to him… Enzai looked to Naruto with a twinge of fear, but also arousal and curiosity as he saw the fourteen inches of flaming man meat come to full mast. Naruto, if that was Naruto, was nowhere near that big when he had taken the teen's virginity just hours earlier… "That fire is pure lust, burning hot for me and now partly for you. It will not harm you, only bring both you and my wonderful mate the pleasures you both desire. You have made yourself a servant to the Fire of Lust; now serve my mate as an extension of your service to me."

Enzai felt compulsion wash over him suddenly, him no longer interested in the needs of his own body. "Yes Master. I will gladly serve Naruto if that is your wish." On all fours the redheaded teen moved forward to the body burning with crimson fire, and though his soul struggled to make him turn away, his limbs moved him closer. What fear he had was growing ever smaller, suppressed by his compulsion and the still present need to release, which would only be earned when he brought Naruto to release. He moved within inches of Naruto, who stared down at him with desirous eyes through the blaze. It was difficult to not revel in being served, and Enzai had his own arousing qualities: flawless skin, cute and innocent face, almost girly pink lips… The teen moved up and slowly had his lips make contact with Naruto's scrotum, kissing one of his large balls hesitantly, then licking at it, groaning at the taste, shivering from the smell, and growing with need as the flames he licked influenced his body.

He grew bolder as he found the red fire didn't burn him, and he went up to the head to see the entire length, Naruto's cock much longer and a bit thicker than before. He could barely stop staring, but the young redhead licked at the tip, savoring a warm bead of precum and groaning before engulfing the flaming head. "Mmmmgh, ssshooo, ghoood," he moaned out, not bothering to remove the delicious tip from his drool-slicked cavern. Naruto was spicy and inviting, though riveting and hot. Enzai's shameless erection twitched, and were it not for the shadow beast still holding inside the shaft, it would have been readily soiling the floor with precum. Upon command he began to suck in earnest, taking hold of Naruto's hips and bobbing along a few inches despite his gag reflex. With the images rolling around in his mind he began to lick as well, and he rubbed the demon's cockhead along the roof of his mouth. Though Enzai did not have the textured tongue Moren had, Naruto was getting along fine with his whole body sensitized from the overflow of Lust Fire. Enzai began to use his left hand to stroke the flaming demon as well. "Ungh, Naruto is so good… I feel more and more lust with every lick."

"Burn hotter with your lusts Enzai. Suck my mate to completion." The teen went back to sucking in earnest and moaning like a whore, pulling Naruto along who began to pet his head. "When he comes to completion you must not swallow nor spill a drop. Collect his seed in your cheeks if you must, for I require it." With a popping sound the teen sucked off the end of the flaming pole.

"Ungh, yes Master Kurama," he moaned, Naruto gripping his head gently and shoving the teen onto his shaft and head, licking his lips.

"Mate, am I to take him the way you did with me?" Naruto asked, his voice darker and more mischievous, Kurama nodding and summoning the ritual chalice to him. The blond smiled gleefully and began to take in sharper breaths, his clawed fingers beginning to twitch and flex in Enzai's red locks. Kurama nodded to his shadow beast to begin preparing the redhead for his fucking, the same cocktail of muscle relaxants and pleasure enhancers entering his bloodstream and a generous coating of slick filling his hole. "Prepare yourself, Enzai. Don't spill, or swallow…ungh, UNGH!...AH FUCK I'M CUMMING!" Enzai was not mentally prepared for the bliss which struck him in the flavor of Naruto's cum, it being so spicy and inviting and fulfilling, but also warm and sweet, not at all salty or bitter. He felt his cheeks puff out and snapped from his stupor, allowing as much room as possible to avoid either swallowing or spitting. Kurama appeared next to him, on his own knees, placing the cup just below Enzai's lips, him cleaning Naruto, letting the still crimson-coated cock leave him, and then letting the slurry out of his mouth, unable to hold it any longer, the chalice filling one third of the way. Enzai panted and shivered, and he swallowed what did remain, his soul contorting from the corrosive influence of the Lust Fire infused in the cum. The shadow separated from his body at last, going to Kurama.

"So, so good…Naruto's seed is divine…. Thank you, for letting me service you."

"You are not done Enzai. For you to come into your status as one of my mate's stronger servants, I will penetrate you again, make you spill your seed, and fill you with my own. And after my mate collects what he needs you will complete the ritual, be bathed in Lust Fire again, and rise as a lust demon, forever losing your humanity, but always to be blessed by Master's pleasures." Enzai understood what Naruto meant by him losing his humanity, and frankly, it was a more than fair trade to him, though he could not hear his soul trying its best to dissuade him, it already so weakened from the previous exposures.

"Yes, yes I accept. Take what is already yours my masters," the redheaded teen replied with a smile as he laid on his back, locking his arms around his knees and revealing his ass. Naruto licked his lips, and he would have dived right in were it not for Kurama stopping him, meeting his gaze, and having his vision follow the elder fox demon's tip of the head towards the same pad and intricate spell circle in which the blond had been claimed.

"Yes, but we must fuck there, in the center of that circle Enzai. It is Master Kurama's will," Naruto spoke, him still hard and ready, much like his mark who was now dripping precum on his own stomach. The younger teen looked out and saw the pad, and without another word he quickly crossed to it and fell into the same stance, Naruto liking this one and licking his lips. Quickly he went over, leaning down and spitting in the redhead's taint the way Kurama had to him, and he gave it a few licks before kneeling over Enzai and lining himself up. Kurama summoned the sealing pentacle onto the younger teen's body, and then a scream of pleasure ripped into the air. Naruto was relentless as he clawed the pad right around Enzai's head and slammed his hips inside the boy. "Yes, such a good slut you are, taking me deep inside you, almost touching your soul, taking the very Flame of Lust itself inside you. How is it? Can you still speak?"

"YES! YES MASTER NARUTO SO GOOD! EUPHORIA! OH GOD! SO HOT AND DEEP AND GOOD! FUCK, FUCK, **FUCK!** POUND MY ASS! TAKE MY SOUL I DON'T NEED IT! I BELONG TO NARUTO, TO KURAMA, THE PRINCE OF LUST! I AM THE TEMPLE AND THE PRIEST AND THE WORSHIPPER OF LUST!"

It was not long before Naruto found his prostate from memory, the young redhead feeling explosive orgasms as his body filled with lust and pleasure. The demon claiming him was so big and forceful, but it was all so good… The shadow from before wrapped the stroking implement from earlier around his cock, and still more pleasure filled his senses as he mercilessly clenched on Naruto's hot rod of iron pistoning his love hole without pause or slowing. "Hnn, you are such a good cock-whore. I'm already so deep inside you, but you want more don't you? You want something even bigger. Kurama is bigger, two inches longer and still wider around than me by far. Could you handle it? Could you take the Prince of Lust, my mate, your Master, all the way to the root?!"

"NOTHING RIGHT NOW WOULD MAKE ME FEEL MORE HONORED! MY ASS EXISTS TO PLEASE MASTER KURAMA AND ALL LUST DEMONS! MY HARD COCK SINGS GOSPELS OF THEIR POWER AND OF THE PLEASURES OF THE FLAME OF LUST!" Enzai's screams of pleasure and worship were reaching the limits of his voice, his pleasure so high and his orgasms so strong, Naruto reaching his limits as well to keep rutting.

"Yes, yes you are a loyal servant to us! Prove it! Accept my hot seed deep inside this fuck hole of yours! Accept the seed of the mate of your true Master! And surrender your humanity and your cum to Lust!" Naruto yelled back.

**"**YES! YES I ACCEPT MASTER NARUTO'S SEED! I AM BUT A HUMBLE VESSEL FOR IT! I WANT IT! I NEED IT SO I CAN BETTER SERVE MASTER KURAMA! MY CUM AND MY SOUL BELONG TO HIM AS WELL!"

**"THEN, TAKE IT!"** Naruto bellowed, roaring like a true beast as he almost crushingly slammed down into Enzai's hips and ass, buried to the hilt in tight, clamping heat as he spilt a voluminous load of semen inside, pumping shot after shot after molten shot. Enzai convulsed as the pleasure kept multiplying, and then the seal on his cock came undone, and he blacked out as he came hard inside the shadow, his teenage jewels pumping and pumping, emptying their stores to the point he kept dry cumming, and then both bodies fell still, Naruto still burning and panting. The shadow suck and sealed off the chamber containing Enzai's seed before pulling away and returning to Kurama, depositing the volume into the ritual chalice, it two-thirds full. Naruto picked Enzai off the pad and sat him up, the flaming fox up on his knees and giving his mate room. Kurama put the chalice in place, and with growls of pleasure from Naruto, the younger demon slowly pulled out of the redhead in his arms, Enzai dazed but regaining consciousness as slowly the demon seed he contained began to drip from his spent hole, a steady flow forming and stopping again and again as Naruto gradually pulled all the way out, the chalice completely full. Enzai was gently put down to sit on the mat, his body shaking with pleasure and fulfillment.

"Drink." Kurama offered the cup full of the three combined seeds, mixed and blessed by his magic.

"Yes, Master," came the faint reply, him taking hold of the chalice and sipping, drinking slowly the beautiful flavors of one of his masters. Kurama brought his exhausted mate to the outside of the circle, waiting for Enzai to finish and show the signs.

"Naruto, I know you are tired but I want you to learn the basic control of your flames. Think of the chakra you had as a human. It's a power you still possess, and the flames work just the same. I want you to envision a Rasengan in your left hand, and will all of your lust, all of your pleasures into the orb you see in your mind. Make a whirlwind of passion and lust. The younger fox focused, obeying his master and remembering the spinning blue orb, remembering the flow in his body of the energy. His lust and power had to flow…flow to his arm, to his left hand… "Yes. You are doing it Naruto. Command it. Control it! Condense it!"

"AAAAAANGH!" Enzai yelled, him spasming and dry-cumming as his body reacted from the ultimate sin of lust, his soul violently thrashing inside its vessel.

"You have committed the ultimate sin of lust, and you have consented to full possession by the fires of Hell, and specifically by the Flames of Lust. Now accept your reward, Enzai," Naruto spoke, remembering the words exactly. Kurama smiled, proud as his mate roared, slamming the orb of crimson flame in his hand onto the outermost rim of the spell circle. All the spell writing was wreathed in crimson flame, and in an instant so was the entire area inside, Enzai engulfed, him roaring, his soul separating but remaining inside his body, a body now contorting, transforming into a five-tailed jackal demon. The red flames all moved to the center, all pouring into his body, his soul baking and losing all will to fight.

"Naruto, kiss him, dominate him…and draw all of your power from him and his soul into your vessel." The tired blond walked into the spell circle and approached the writhing lust demon, and he firmly took hold of Enzai's neck against the floor, sitting on its stomach and joining them in a rough kiss. Kurama watched intently, Naruto forcefully taking in all the flame he could not previously contain, the excess running into his tails and hair, them going alight first, and with the last of the flame came Enzai's broken soul, and immediately Naruto felt all of his senses and energy return, but it was not to last. "You continue to prove yourself my greatest investment, mate." Kurama pulled him up into a hug, kissing him and pulling in all the power to himself as well as the soul. "Now rest." Naruto fell unconscious in his arms, Kurama setting his body down on the mat and examining the newest addition to his horde of lust demons. "It seems he could not draw all of the flames out, but still, a stellar result for his first conversion." Kurama kissed the near unconscious Enzai and stole all of his remaining Lust Flame, but he granted the new demon some stamina, handing the teen off to Moren with a smirk, the tiger dangerously licking his fangs. "Take my beast with you. That is for exceeding your goals my faithful servant."

"Master is far, far too generous. It was one extra soul," his trusted ally replied humbly. "Thank you Master Kurama. I shall…initiate him." Enzai moaned, needing to be fucked again. It would be a week, just like Naruto, before he finally began to sober up. The two disappeared along with the shadow beast, however Kurama had hundreds of them made and prepared for the war he had planned. Though the princes had absolute control within their circles, with enough pre-planted interference, he might just be able to rob them of that. But there was currently the matter of seeing Naruto to his own bed in his own private room to get some rest. After all, even the Prince of Lust did not stay up for eight days in a row, ever. Naruto had not slept since his conversion, and though the Flame of Lust had sustained him, it could no more. The blond had been given a soft king-size bed for the two of them (or others) to share, adorned with blue silk sheets and a magic, painted mural of the clearest sky spanning the four walls of the room, it rotating between day and night in perfect rhythm with the Earth. Kurama slipped the covers back and gently laid his mate down, propping his head up on a firm, cool pillow before carefully laying the covers over him. The redhead sighed and reconsidered his original plan to leave. Surely the circle could run itself for a few hours as he savored some rest as well…

In the end he did decide to sneak into his mate's bed, beside Naruto underneath the stars of a midnight sky. Truly everything was going his way, a beautiful and powerful mate beside him, three new lackeys and an upper mid-level lust demon all gained from Naruto's starter mission, even more power from Enzai's soul, and the overall Sin-Might of his circle increasing, even as he'd have to carefully manage how many of his powerful servants were walking around in Hell at once. But the Flame of Lust would not grow too large from just the addition of Enzai and three lackeys. He could deal with the exact formula in the morning. He turned and kissed his mate's whiskered cheek, and then the demon prince wrapped his tails around the golden-haired young man protectively before surrendering to sleep.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**********************$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%%%%%################## **

**Author Notes: Well well well…Naruto is better at this than even the great Kurama thought he'd be. How will things progress I wonder… REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
